Mortals Meet Demigods
by InsertPhenomenalNameHere
Summary: Has been done many times before? Yes. Do I care? Does it look like it? This is told in several different POV's of several different OC's. It has lots of romance, friendship, and just the characters being themselves.
1. The Stereotypical Popular Girl

**A/N: Guess what? I'm not dead! Whoo-hoo, I'm writing something! Jump for joy now if you wish, as this may be the best news you have ever received in your life. Hey, just kidding guys. As many before me, I have decided to write a Mortals Meet fic! First of all, go check out my best friend We're All Okay's Mortals Meet fic if you haven't done so already. Because if you haven't...HAVE YOU BEEN LIVING UNDER A ROCK?! GO NOW! GO!** **Now, assuming you're coming from that fic/Megan (We're All Okay) sent you here, WELCOME! To ease everyone into this story, I'm starting with a basic idea, as you can see in the chapter title. Also, it's Percabeth! And who doesn't love Percabeth? Because if you don't, go away. Shoo. I don't like you anymore. Anyway, I'd like to include both my own take on generic ideas and original ideas in this. So, without further ado, let's begin...**

CHAPTER 1-THE STEREOTYPICAL POPULAR GIRL

 _Cassidy Andrews' POV_

Percy Jackson annoyed the hell out of me.

Honestly, it's like his brain is made out of seaweed or something.

I'm the most popular girl in school. And I KNOW I'm drop-dead gorgeous, with silky blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes.

So my boyfriend should obviously be Percy Jackson, the hottest guy in school. With his messy black hair, sea-green eyes, and swimmer's body, I can't help but be attracted to him.

I'm also an expert at the arts of flirting and seduction, which should make making Percy mine as easy as pie (and expression I never got, frankly, as pie is very difficult to make. But that's a subject for another time). I have every boy wrapped around my finger.

Except for Percy Jackson.

He turns me down.

Every. Single. Time.

And NOBODY turns down Cassidy Andrews.

Nobody.

He claims to have a girlfriend. But it's so obviously a lie. So when I saw Percy standing at his locker, I knew this was the perfect chance to strike.

"Hey Percy," I cooed, placing my hand on his shoulder and running it down his muscular arm.

"Hi, Cassidy," he said uncomfortably, almost like he wasn't happy to see me. He was probably just playing hard to get. I like that, it's cute.

I will make Percy Jackson mine.

"So, how about we go on a date tonight? It's long overdue, Perce," I purred seductively, winking flirtatiously.

"No thanks, Cassidy," Percy sighed, exasperated. "And please don't call me Perce."

"How about tomorrow then?" I offered, twirling a lock of perfected curled golden blonde hair around my finger. He smiled, a lovestruck look in his eyes. I finally had him, or so I thought.

"I can't, Cassidy. Tomorrow I'm seeing my girlfriend," he smiled. I frowned. How long did he plan on keeping up that lie?

"Your girlfriend? What's she like?" I asked, pretending to care. What I really meant is 'Let's see how long you can go on about a girl who doesn't exist?' Percy sighed, smiling.

"She's perfect. She's smart, funny, and kind. We've been best friends since we were twelve, and we've been through a lot together. I feel like she's the only one who really gets me. And-" I tuned out at this point. She sounds really amazing, and kind of…perfect for him. And she sounds real. But there was no way I was giving up. Cassidy Andrews doesn't give up, and she always gets what she wants.

"That's all great," I cut him off, "see you tomorrow, Percy."

"Bye," he said dazedly, a loving look in his eyes.

And I know it wasn't meant for me.

 _THE NEXT DAY_

"Hey Cass," my best friend, Margo, greeted.

"Hi, Margo," I answered dazedly. I was watching the morning swim team practice. Margo may have said something else, but I wouldn't notice, as I saw Percy (the swim team captain) take off his shirt and dive into the water through the window. I sighed. He really was gorgeous.

"Oh, honey. You've fallen hard," Margo sighed, shaking her head. I snapped out of my daze.

"What?" I snapped.

"If you want Percy, you need a plan, sweetie," Margo smirked.

"What do you have in mind, Mar?" I asked, a smile slowly spreading on my face.

"Easy. Just walk up to him, and kiss him. Simple as that," Margo suggested.

"That's…perfect!" I squealed, hugging Margo. He'll be mine by the end of the day, I know it. She left to go to her locker while I turned back to the window to watch the swim team continue practice. Well, I just watched Percy. I'll freely admit that.

 _AFTER SCHOOL_

"Hi, Percy," I greeted.

"Hi Cassi-woah," he said uncomfortably, as I had wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed him against the lockers. "What are you doing?"

"Percy, I don't care about your fake girlfriend. You and I are meant to be," I whispered flirtatiously, closing my eyes and moving my lips toward his. And I was so close, less than a mere inch away, when Percy shoved me away.

"Cassidy! How many times do I have to tell you? I have a-"

"Yo, Percy! We have to go!" a voice interrupted. I turned towards the voice to see a smiling, scawny boy with curly black hair. Percy smiled at the boy, and they embraced.

"Leo! It's been way too long! Who else is in the car?" Percy asked excitedly.

"Thalia, Nico, Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Calypso, and…Annabeth." He said Calypso in a lovey way and winked at Percy when he said Annabeth. He then noticed me. "Who's this?"

"I'm Percy's girlfriend," I answered with a smile.

"Cassidy, you are not, and never will be, my girlfriend!" Percy shouted. "Please just stop trying!" My cocky grin fell.

"He told you," Leo laughed. And that's when a girl ran in. She had long, curly blonde hair, and intelligent storm grey eyes. She ran into Percy's arms and he lifted her up, spinning her into a hug Hollywood style. He crashed his lips into hers, and I felt a pang of jealousy. This was Percy's girlfriend. Percy's _real_ girlfriend. Percy's real, beautiful girlfriend.

"I missed you, Seaweed Brain!" she smiled. He cupped her face with his hands.

"I missed you too, Wise Girl" Percy whispered, kissing her again gently. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she whispered.

"Get a room, lovebirds!" Leo joked. Percy and his girlfriend laughed off the comment and walked off behind Leo, hand in hand. And that's when I knew.

Percy and I aren't meant to be. He and his girlfriend had found true love.

I only hope I can find true love in life, or at least a fraction of what Percy and Annabeth have.

 **I'm so sorry that sucked. I promise this story will get better, at least to the point that reading it doesn't cause you physical pain as this chapter did to me. In a spur of insanity, I have decided to post this. Hm, I guess everyone has to start somewhere, yeah? Anyway, please R &R and flames are only allotted by Leo Valdez (however constructive criticism is fine.)**

 **Yours in Demigodishness,**

 **Brie**


	2. The Teacher in Love

**A/N: So I'm deliriously happy right now. Why? BECAUSE ACTUAL PEOPLE HAVE READ THIS! I have three whole reviews (although one is not showing up on my computer, however it is in my email inbox. Hm, strange.) You know how there are just some sounds that everyone can find joy in? The snapping of the necks of those who dare disrespect you, cats purring, the call for the end of marching band practice, the snapping open of the front cover of Blood of Olympus for the first time, the flipping of pages in House of Hades after waiting one full year, and perhaps the best of them all, in my opinion anyway, the constant ding of emails flowing into my inbox from favorites, follows, and reviews! Thanks guys! I'm going to acknowledge my reviewers as a thank you.**

 **C123002: THANK YOU FOR BEING THE FIRST REVIEWER! I WILL FOREVER CHERISH YOU! AND I'M UPDATING, YAY!**

 **We're All Okay: So you actually do read what I write! Thanks, Megan! And this is a Frazel chapter-yay!**

 **Guest (the review that came to my email but never actually showed up on my computer): Thanks for reading and liking my story! The reason I used a cliche plotline for the first chapter was to ease myself into my first multi chapter story. From now on, I'll try not to as often. And don't worry, I plan on including loads of Jasper in this!**

 **Don't get used to this daily updating, but I had an idea this morning and here's the result.**

 **So without further ado...**

 **WAIT**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my story and my OC's. All rights go to Uncle Rick.**

 **Okay, now...**

CHAPTER 2: THE TEACHER IN LOVE

 _Justin Harding's POV_

I don't know what spur of insanity took over me when I decided to become a teacher.

Just kidding! I love my job; it's great working with kids. Previous to this year, I taught third grade, and now I'm going to be teaching first grade. In all honesty, I'm a tad nervous.

Dressing in a crisp light blue button up and khakis (why do I want to make a good impression on first graders?), I glanced at my reflection in the mirror to make sure my dark brown hair wasn't too messy. I left my house and completed the quick drive over to Lincoln Elementary. As expected, mobs of kids in grades kindergarden through fifth were already present. I smiled at the hectic scene in front of me, and eventually was able to gather all of the children in my class and usher them inside.

Most kids knew their friends from kindergarden, and immediately divided up into groups. However, I noticed one girl sat aside from them in the corner of the room, burying her head in her arms. I took a seat in one of the outrageously small chairs beside her.

"Hello," I said gently. The girl lifted her head of brown curls to reveal stunningly golden eyes tilted at a slight angle that popped amongst her dark skin.

"Hello," she sniffled.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Emmi Zhang," she answered.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"I don't have any friends," she admitted.

"Nonsense!" I cried. "You seem like a wonderful little girl! I'm sure anyone here would be happy to be your friend. I glance over at a trio of kids conversing, one Asian boy, a red headed girl, and a tall blond boy.

"Why don't you go talk to those three?" I asked.

"Okay, Mister!" she exclaimed, skipping over to them. I sighed. Kindergarden was such a simple time. Oh, how I miss it.

I noticed as Emmi delved into the trio's conversation, smiling. I felt a smile of my own grace my face as I called the attention of the class.

"Hello, class," I greeted, "I'm Mr. Harding."

"Good morning, Mr. Harding," they chorused back.

This is going to be a good day.

If only I knew it would get even better.

MY FIRST LINEBREAK YAY

After school, I ushered the kids outside. They really are a delightful class. I stood outside the door as parents showed up to pick up their kids. Soon all who was left was Emmi, a brunette girl named Allison, and a boy with black hair I recognized as Jake. Allison and Jake were immersed in conversation, while Emmi was peering over the crowd, evidently looking for someone.

"Emmi!" a voice exclaimed. I noticed a blur of a boy tackle Emmi. She laughed.

"Easy there, little brother." She smiled fondly down at him and ruffled his hair. He beamed up at his older sister.

"Sammy, where's Mom?" Emmi asked.

"I'm right here," a woman said, approaching the pair.

I have to say, she was stunningly beautiful, with a head full of dark brown curls, sparkling golden eyes, and dark skin. Both children immediately ran to their mother, and she bent down to envelope them in a hug.

"Hello," she greeted me. "I'm Emmi's mom, Hazel Zhang." She offered a hand to shake.

"Justin Harding," I answered, shaking her outstretched hand. "I have to say, Emmi is an excellent student."

"Really?" Hazel asked, brightening up. She lowered her voice. "Is she making friends?"

"Yes, in fact she made three. James, Katie, and Daniel are absolutely lovely children," I stated.

"Oh that's wonderful news!" she exclaimed.

"Mooooommm," Sammy groaned. "I'm _hungry_! Let's go home!"

"Okay," she chuckled. "One minute, Sam."

"Pleasure meeting you, Mr. Harding," she told me.

"Pleasure's all mine," I smiled, my brown eyes meeting her gold. "And call me Justin."

"Alright," she agreed, "then call me Hazel."

"Mooooom," little Sammy groaned once again.

"Bye, Justin," Hazel said, taking the hands of both her children.

"Bye, Hazel," I said with a smile as she walked off with her two kids.

Every day for the next few months, Hazel would come all alone to pick up her kids. I assumed that she was divorced, as her kids mentioned missing their father sometimes. I found myself slowly falling in love with this extraordinary woman.

One day, a new man showed up at pick up time. He was tall and muscular with the build of a warrior. He was clearly of Asian descent and had short black hair paired with dark brown eyes. He was dressed in a military uniform, numerous badges pinned to his chest. An aura of power radiated from him, and his eyes were scanning the school for something-or someone-in particular.

"DADDY!" I heard Emmi shout, running to the man. A huge smile appeared on his face as he kneeled down and wrapped Emmi in a bear hug.

"Emmi! I missed you so much," he said, squeezing her tightly.

"I missed you too, Daddy," she said into his shoulder.

"Frank?" a new voice asked. I glanced over to see Hazel and Sammy walking over.

"Hazel!" he exclaimed.

"Frank!" she shouted back, and they ran towards each other in cliche Hollywood style, and Frank picked her up in a hug and spun her around. He put her down, and placed a kiss on her lips. I felt a twinge of jealousy spark in my chest.

"DADDY!" Sammy smiled.

"Sammy!" Frank grinned, hugging his son and ruffling his hair affectionately.

"You're back early," Hazel said.

"The war's over," Frank smiled cheerfully, "we won. And now I get to stay home and spend time with my wonderful family."

I felt my heart shatter at this, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from the scene.

Hazel Zhang had a husband, a brilliant one at that. One who they all loved. How could I ever compare?

As the family talked animatedly, I slipped past them and into my car, silently driving home.

 **YAY FRAZEL! If you didn't get it already, Sammy is named after Sammy Valdez and Emmi is named after Emily Zhang. This was fun to write, and I hope you all enjoyed. You seven people following this story, take a second to leave a review. I really appreciate reviews! It makes everyday feel like Christmas! Anyway, R &R guys, constructive criticism is fine but no flames please, unless you're Leo.**

 **Yours in demigodishness,**

 **Brie**


	3. The Guy Who's Car Broke Down

**A/N: Hello! This is a Caleo chapter, yay! It's shorter than the others, which I apologize for, but I've been working on the Christmas special (ooh Christmas special, you all must be so excited now. I'm planning for it to go up on the 24th.) Tomorrow if I have time I want to post a Jasper chapter. Just an FYI, I'm going to be taking a short break from updating around the holidays. On January 9th, I'm taking a test to get into a really good school, so I should really spend some time preparing for that. I'm planning to split this one into two parts.**

 **Disclaimer: I am not Uncle Rick. Although that would be amazing, I am not. So I do not own PJO or HoO. All rights here go to Rick Riordian, and all I own are my OCs and story.**

 **Also, I just want to say that all Mortals Meet fanfics are inevitably going to be cliche. It's not going to stop me.**

 **Now, enjoy...**

CHAPTER 3: The Guy Who's Car Broke Down (Part 1)

 _Andrew Hart's POV_

Life just sucks sometimes.

You probably know this, as it is a common fact.

It all starts in the morning, when you know you have to wake up at the crack of dawn. Oh, how much work it is.

Then you get dressed and realize you have to go to…*shudders* work.

After an hour long frantic search for your keys, you go to your car with a heavy heart to begin the tedious drive to your boring job.

Ever have one of those days? I'm dealing with one of them right now.

The traffic is _brutal_ in the mornings, I'm telling you. _Brutal._ I decided to try to take some backroads so I can attempt to be on time. Swerving my car into a hard right, I entered an empty street and drove on.

Mere minutes later, my car halted to a stop, and smoke began pouring out of the engine. I cursed quietly and pulled out my phone, googling some nearby car repair places. The first thing that popped up was a place called _Leo and Calypso's Garage: Auto Repair and Mechanical Monsters._ Intrigued, I clicked on the number.

"Hello, this is Calypso speaking," a female voice informed me. "What do you need?"

"Um, hi," I said. "My car broke down."

"Where are you?" she asked.

"Corner of Jacob and Edison," I answered, peering over at the street names written on the crossroads.

"We'll be there in a few minutes," Calypso promised.

"HEY SUNSHINE!" I heard a male voice shout in the background. "HAVE YOU SEEN MY TOOLBELT?"

"Don't call me Sunshine, Leo," she sighed, trying to seem annoyed but actually sounding quite amused. "Is it around your waist?"

"…maybe," Leo answered a moment later, sounding highly embarrassed. Calypso laughed, a highly beautiful and melodic sound.

"Um, hello?" I asked, interrupting the pair's conversation.

"I'll send Leo now," she said, cupping the speaker of the phone. "LEO! CAR BROKE DOWN! CORNER OF JACOB AND EDISON! GO!"

"GOT IT!" Leo shouted, and I heard his feet pounding on the floor. Calypso hung up on me and I was surprised that Leo showed up only four minutes later.

"Hey, man," he greeted. "What does the problem seem to be?" I observed Leo. He definitely looked like a mechanic, for sure. He had a large grease smear on his face, and his once clean white shirt and jeans were also coated in grease and grime. A pair of goggles sat atop his head, not helping much to tame his mane of wild black curls. His dark brown eyes surveyed the scene with interest. He was short and scrawny, of Latino descent, had slightly pointed ears paired with other elfish features, and had a smile that made me want to check my pockets. There was a toolbelt wrapped around his waist.

"My car is smoking," I answered bluntly.

"Let me take a look at it," he said, walking over and popping open the hood. "What in Hades did you do to this?! How did you even manage to...the engine...oh my gods."

"I don't know!" I defended. He whipped out some tools that surely didn't seem like they could fit in his belt out from his belt and fixed the engine in a matter of seconds. Yes, _seconds_.

"Done," he grinned triumphantly. "Should run smoothly now. I added some upgrades to it too so it should be faster, smoother, and run on less gas now."

"Wow, thanks," I said gratefully. "How much do I owe you"

"Free of charge," he grinned. I gaped at him, probably greatly resembling a fish struggling for water.

"Are you sure?" I questioned, checking his mental sanity.

"Yeah, 'course," he said with a wide smile. "Calypso and I just try to do our part to help out." He paused.

"Come check out the shop one day. Promise you won't regret it."

And with that, Leo left.

Maybe I'll take him up on his offer.

But for now, I climbed into my car and continued my drive to work.

 **Yes, I'm planning for there to be a second part to this, where Andrew will check out the shop. Tomorrow the plan is Jasper (unless I have too much homework to write, then I'll do a double update on Christmas Eve for everyone.) Watch out for the Christmas Special on Christmas Eve. It's my most original one so far. I think you'll like it. Don't forget to R &R guys, flames not allotted unless your name starts with Leo and ends with Valdez.**

 **I should probably go study for that math test now...**

 **Also, We're All Okay forbids me to use her sign off so until I come up with a new one I'm just going to end in some of my favorite character quotes.**

 _ **"I try not to think. It interferes with being nuts."**_

 _ **-Leo Valdez**_

 **Signed,**

 **Brie**


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**A/N: So you guys are going to hate me right now.**

 **I am going on a** ** _TEMPORARY_** ** _HIATUS_** **.**

 **I swear,** ** _VERY VERY_** ** _TEMPORARY_** **.**

 **I'm planning my return to fanfiction to be on** ** _January 9th, 2016._**

 **See, on the morning of said return date, I will be taking a test that will determine the course of my future.**

 **Yes, I'm talking about school admissions.**

 **I'm applying to a high school that is within the top five in the state and top fifty in the country. It's an insanely good school and I really** ** _REALLY_** **want to go there.**

 **Of course, my competition has been preparing for years with extra classes and tutors and such. Well, I have one week. So I need to focus all of my attention on that.**

 **So again, I apologize, but this needs to be done. I'll try to post multiple chapters when I return.**

 _ **"I try very hard to be annoying. Don't insult my ability to annoy."**_

 _ **-Leo Valdez**_

 **Signed,**

 **Bri**


	5. The Boy in Love

**A/N: IT'S MY RETURN TO FANFICTION!** **IT'S GOOD TO BE BACK!** **You were all so nice and supportive. I'm 99.9% sure I PMed everybody who left me a review wishing me luck/saying they understand or going as far as to PM me with tips and wishing me luck which I loved.** **If you're wondering how the exam went, I think I wrote a REALLY good essay. But by then my energy was so drained that I'm not sure how well the math section went. I'm pretty sure sitting in a room with three hundred geniuses and a ticking timer was intimidating enough. I did some calculations and out of the approximate 1500 applicants, less than forty percent (under six hundred) move on to the interview stage. From there, 150-200 students are accpeted, one third of who moved on to the interview. So yeah, not getting my hopes up for interview stage results at the end of February.**

 **Good news though, I got results back from the backup school my parents made me apply to, and I not only got in, but also got into their STEM program for academically gifted students. I have also been invited to be inducted into their school's honor society and was sent a letter of congratulations for my academic success over the years. In fact, they were so impressed with my academic achievement that I have been offered a scholarship covering half of the pricey tuition for each year I attend their high school! Wow!** **So yay, finally my grades have done something good for me!**

 **Moving on…**

 **I loved how everyone was like "dude it's January 10th where are you?" in either a PM or a review.** **Well all I can say to that is real life can be really annoying. How was I supposed to know quarterlies (yeah, our genius school decided that rather than have midterms and finals, we'll just have quarterlies after each quarter. Whoo, what fun) were coming up? How was I supposed to know that I had three days left to transform my math teacher into a superhero for my art quarterly? How was I supposed to know my cousin has apparently been pregnant for the past ten (is it ten? How long are women pregnant? Should I know this?) months and just had a baby and now we need to go to the hospital to visit and help plan a baby shower and christening and all that?** **LIFE IS HARD!** **It's so time consuming and confusing, honestly. What is my life.**

 **Because I'm spent so much time talking, I might as well keep delaying this chapter further.** **I would like to ANNOUNCE SOMETHING.** **And no, it is not another hiatus.** **Reviews are good things. They bring me joy. Much joy. I checked and my traffic graph has reached over 2800 (!) people. And I'm forever grateful to those who followed/favorited and took the time to review.**

 **Have I delayed this chapter long enough? I swear the author's note is longer than the chapter itself.** **This idea randomly came to me. It may not be the best, nor is it the most dramatic comeback, nor is it part 2 to chapter 3 (coming soon guys, I promise.) I have a lot more in the works, including some other stories and lots of future chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO. Please don't sue me.**

 **So without even further ado, I present to you…** **The end to a very long author's note! *everyone internally cheers***

CHAPTER 4: THE BOY IN LOVE

 _Simon Clarke's POV_

I straightened my tie once more and peered at my reflection in the mirror again. Perfection. My short brown hair was brushed so that every hair was locked in place. My smile carried over to my warm brown eyes. My suit made me look sharp, and the navy tie tied together the whole outfit. I slipped on my shoes and left our apartment. Tonight our family was having dinner with the Chase's. They're our longtime family friends, but I haven't seen them all year. Their daughter, Annabeth, has been at camp.

Annabeth.

Did I mention that I'm in love with Annabeth Chase? No? Well, I should. So here it goes: I'm in love with Annabeth Chase. Not only is she pretty, with long, curly, blonde hair and storm grey eyes, she's also the smartest, kindest, and funniest person I have ever met. We get along really well. She's the only person I've ever met that's smarter than me, and I missed her so much when she went away for camp.

I walked over to the Chase's apartment, where my parents were already waiting, and rang the doorbell. Annabeth's dad swung open the door and smiled.

"Hello, Simon," he greeted.

"Hello, Mr. Chase," I replied politely.

"Annabeth is in her room. I wouldn't go up there if I were you," he paused. "We're waiting for one more guest, and then dinner can begin."

One more guest? Who could that possibly be? Before I could ask, the doorbell rang again. Mr. Chase opened the door and embraced the figure outside.

"Percy," he greeted warmly, "good to see you! Come in, come in!"

"Hi, Mr. Chase," this 'Percy' character greeted. "Where's Annabeth?" And why is he asking about MY Annabeth?

"Hiding in her room. Can you go coax her out or something, Percy? And please tell her she has to wear something nice," Mr. Chase pleaded.

"No problem, Mr. Chase," Percy answered, smiling easily. Let me describe Percy for you. It pains me to admit it, but he's handsome. Like, VERY handsome. He's tall, lean, tan and muscular. He has messy raven hair and sea green eyes that seem to smile. He smelled kind of like the ocean, and radiated a type of power that made him seem like a God. From his goofy, lopsided grin, I could infer that he's a comedic person. The only thing that unnerved me a bit was the prominent silvery grey streak in his jet black hair. Percy bounced up the stairs. I sat at the dinner table, and was very upset to learn that I would be sitting next to Percy, who would have Annabeth on his other side.

Ten minutes later, Annabeth entered the dining room, Percy trailing behind her, hands shoved in his the pockets of his jeans. (Side note, who wears jeans to a formal dinner? I like this Percy character less and less with each passing minute.) Annabeth was wearing a simple purple dress with black leggings underneath. She had well worn fluffy bunny slippers shoved onto her feet, and her beautiful messy blonde curls were yanked into a ponytail.

"It was the best I could do," Percy sighed, referring to Mr. Chase's request of having Annabeth look decent. What unsettled me the most though, was that Annabeth had a single bright grey streak in her hair, just like Percy. They were both much too young to have even a single streak of grey hair. The two took their seats, Percy pulling out Annabeth's chair for her. I growled inwardly. Was he trying to steal my girl? Everyone was having their own miniature conversations around the table: the dads talked sports, the moms spoke about who knows what, Annabeth and Percy chatted avidly about something I unfortunately couldn't hear, and I conversed with Annabeth's younger stepbrothers about fish. Yes, fish. Apparently, their pet goldfish died a couple of weeks ago. May Sir Bubbles rest in peace.

"So you must be Percy," my mother stated, turning to him. Percy nodded. "

Where do you live?" she asked curiously.

"New York," Percy answered.

"New York!" she exclaimed. New York was quite far from here. I'd approximate a six hour nonstop flight, at the very least. He nodded again.

"I'm visiting Annabeth for the weekend," Percy explained.

"So, Percy," my mother continued, "how do you know Annabeth?"

"We met at camp when we were twelve," Percy began, "and we've been best friends ever since. We started dating four months ago." Dating? Dating?! DATING?! The girl I loved was with another guy? I glared at Percy for the duration of dinner, not that he would notice as he was immersed deep in conversation with Annabeth.

 _AFTER DINNER_

I climbed up the stairs and knocked my knuckles sharply on Annabeth's door, intent on telling her how I feel.

"Come in," she said. I entered her room. She didn't look happy to see me, as her smile dropped.

"Oh. Hi, Simon," she said quietly. She must have been expecting-ugh-Percy. Even his name repulses me.

"Hi, Annabeth. I need to tell you something," I said nervously. She looked at me expectantly.

"I-I'm in love with you," I admitted. "And have been for a really long time."

Of course, this is when a knock sounded on the door.

"Annabeth, can I come in?" asked a voice that sounded like Percy's. I inwardly groaned once again.

"Yes, Percy," Annabeth said happily. Percy walked in smiling, glass of water in hand. Then he saw me.

"Oh. Hi, Simon," he stated politely.

"Hi, Percy," I muttered. A silence so awkward you could cut it with a knife fell upon the room.

"Um…was I interrupting something?" Percy asked.

"Yes," I answered snidely at the same time Annabeth said "No."

"Simon told me he loved me," Annabeth blurted out.

"What?!" Percy exclaimed, face turning red with anger. I noticed the glass of water in his hand start to shake, the clear liquid bubbling violently.

"Percy," Annabeth whispered quietly.

"Sorry," he apologized, taking a deep breath. The red drained from his face, and the water stilled. That part was strange.

"So…how do you feel about me, Annabeth?" I asked quietly. Before Percy could react, Annabeth answered.

"Sorry, Simon, but I'm in love with Percy," she answered, getting up and slipping under Percy's arm, resting her head on his shoulder.

"But you don't even know him! I've known you my whole life!" I protested.

"You don't know Annabeth like I do! You don't know what we've been through together!" Percy shot back.

"Yeah, right! I know her better than you do! So when she comes to her senses and dumps you, I'll be here waiting," I snarled, leaving Annabeth's room in a flurry, slamming the door and walking home.

I never thought I would never see Annabeth Chase again.

THIS LINEBREAK WANTS TO REMIND THE WORLD THAT CHOCOLATE IS THE SINGLE GREATEST SUBSTANCE ON THIS PLANET

This morning, Mr. Chase gave me an invitation to Percy and Annabeth's wedding. I smiled and told them him that I would love to attend, and if they would mind if I brought my girlfriend, Natalie, with me.

Love works in mysterious ways.

 **A/N: DO NOT YELL AT ME!** **I'M VERY AWARE THAT THE GREY STREAK IN THE HAIR WAS IN TITAN'S CURSE, AND PERCABETH'S UNDERWATER KISS/OFFICIAL BECOMING OF AN OTP COUPLE DID NOT TAKE PLACE UNTIL THE LAST OLYMPIAN. I KNOW, DO NOT YELL AT ME IN THE REVIEWS/PMS/WHATEVER.**

 **Love you guys, hope you liked the chapter! R &R, no flames please (unless your name rhymes with Meo Maldez.)**

 **"** **And it was pretty much the best underwater kiss of all time."** **-Percy Jackson, The Last Olympian**

 **Bri**


	6. The Backup Dancer

**A/N: Happy Thursday everyone! I thought it was Friday until about five minutes ago. There goes my happiness.**

 **Anyway, it's time for another chapter! Midweek! I was holding off until this weekend, but I figured I could always post this now and write some more.**

 **Now to acknowledge my reviewers...**

 **We're All Okay: Thanks Megan :)**

 **iwilllovebooksforever: Aw, thanks!**

 **marciavilla779: Okay you are officially one of my favorite people EVER. I love your enthusiasm and your reviews just make me so happy! You seem like an awesome person. I googled it and a woman is pregnant for nine months. Good to know, I guess. I'm so glad you liked the chapter. And you don't have to wait months because I am posting this chapter now! Yay! Hugs and butterfly kisses!**

 **CrazyBlueOwl: Thanks for staying consistent with your reviews, they always put me in a good mood!**

 **Neutrino 2000: Thanks! I really appreciate your support.**

 **StarFlight13: Glad to see you like my story! Of course I'll continue! Don't worry, I'll come up with more ideas. They just randomly appear in my mind at the oddest moments, causing me to abandon my math homework in pursuit of writing.**

 **Girl123: Thanks! And your English is pretty good!**

 **Love you guys!**

 **This chapter involves a song. I considered writing a song for it, but since it's not a big part of this chapter, I opted to use an existing song. So I turned on the radio for inspiration and the first song that came on was actually a throwback, _Say My Name_ by Destiny's Child. Since I love that song, I decided to use it…**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO/HoO. All rights to Rick Riordan. I also don't own the lyrics to Say My Name by Destiny's Child, all rights to the members on the track and their record company.**

 **Enjoy.**

CHAPTER 5: THE BACKUP DANCER

 _Zach Daniels' POV_

For my entire life I had always dreamed of becoming a dancer.

After graduating college, I moved myself from the small, sleepy town in New Jersey I grew up in to Downtown Los Angeles, right into the heart of all the action.

At first, I spent my time enjoying the LA lifestyle. It was really a way to distract me from the lack of success I had in my chosen field. I needed my big break, and I needed it soon.

It was just my luck that one day when I was sitting on my favorite wooden bench hidden under the drooping green branches of an old weeping willow in the park, the wind picked up a crumpled flyer. It caught my attention as it flew right past me.

Being the good citizen I am, I picked up the litter. Being the curious person I am, I smoothed it out and scanned the words written on the page. It specified the details of an audition to be a backup dancer for up and coming pop artist, Jeanette McCoy.

Excited, the next day I arrived at the audition and waited in a cramped, crowded, and confined room with hundreds of other hopefuls. Palms sweating, I entered my audition and hoped for the best. I let my feet take over, and I danced and danced, just hoping that I would manage to snag the spot.

In my hands now, I hold the letter that will inform me whether or not I got the gig.

With a deep breath, I slowly and carefully tore the envelope open and pulled out the letter. Hands shaking, I began to read the words written on the page and let out an excited yelp.

I got in! I'm one of the backup dancers for _Jeanette McCoy_! It feels surreal.

The letter also informed me that we would be shooting everyday starting next Monday. However, starting tomorrow we would have a week of dance rehearsals while Jeanette recorded her vocals. And tonight all of the chosen backup dancers would be meeting at In-N-Out Burger with our choreographer , some woman named Piper Grace. Dressing to impress her and intimidate my fellow dancers, I left my apartment and drove over to In-N-Out burger.

Outside stood a beautiful woman.

She was dressed in full business attire, with a black pencil skirt and a white button up blouse. Her light brown hair was tied back in a messy bun. Her eyes were stunning, and they seemed to change color, turning crystal blue one second, emerald green the next, storm grey the following, then a deep chocolate brown. She had a Native American complexion that suited the rest of her features nicely. She was on the phone with someone.

"Yes, I'm meeting with all of Jeanette's dancers soon," she said in a positively melodic voice to whoever was on the other end of the line. My heart swelled. Could she possibly be our choreographer?

I walked up to her and tapped her shoulder with my finger, internally cursing myself for that awkward high school move. She looked at me both expectantly and like every second I stood there like a dumbstruck oaf I was wasting another valuable moment of her precious time.

"Are you Piper Grace?" I blurted out.

"I'll call you back, Jason, one of them arrived," she told the person on her phone before hanging up.

"Yes, and you must be Zach Daniels," she noted.

"You know my name?" I asked dully. She flipped through the stack of papers in her arms and pulled out my application, which had my name largely printed next to a dorky headshot of mine, which my shaggy blond hair hanging in my brown eyes.

Piper's phone then rang again, and I was spared ten minutes of awkward conversation as the other dancers arrived.

Once all ten of us had arrived, Piper ushered us inside and got us a table.

"Hello, everyone," Piper greeted, "my name is Piper Grace, and you may all call me Piper on and off set. I am your choreographer for this shoot. I expect utmost behavior and respect out of all of you, or consider yourself off this shoot. Am I understood?" Everyone nodded rapidly. She could be terrifying if she wanted to be.

"Good," she smiled. "Now it's time for role call, just to make sure you're all here. Jessica?"

"Here," a petite brunette answered.

"Samuel?"

"Here," a tall man with cropped brown hair stated.

"Ashley?"

"Present," a girl with fiery red hair called out. This went on for quite some time, until all ten dancers were accounted for. If you're wondering who they are: Jessica (the petite brunette), Samuel (the tall dude with short brown hair), Ashley (the redhead), Garnett (a shy girl with dark auburn hair), Crystal (a pretty girl with piercing blue eyes), Zach (me), Jax (a rather tough looking guy, he can probably beat me up. Who am I kidding, he can beat up a whole gang of motorcyclists), Ben (a friendly guy who's overly tall and overly scrawny), Tyler (a suave dude), and DeDe (a very cool, punk girl with short neon blue hair, tons of tattoos on her arms, and lots of facial piercings.)

We all chatted and bonded over a dinner of burgers, fries, and much too large sodas, Piper's treat. It was a good night. I found myself getting closer with the crew, especially Tyler and DeDe.

All night though I was thinking of ways to get closer to Piper, who seems completely unapproachable. I'm going to make my move on Wednesday, the third and last day of the shoot next week.

 _THE SHOOT: DAY 1_

I woke up in my apartment and made sure I had my luggage all packed and ready, as I would be gone for the next three days. I dressed comfortably, in black jeans and a t-shirt, but made sure to brush my hair and teeth to make a good impression on Piper. I checked my watch. 7:20. I had to be there by eight. I quickly got in my car and most likely broke a few speeding laws to pull into the studio parking lot as 7:45 rolled around. I left my car to the valet and walked towards the set.

"Name?" a security guard questioned me.

"Zachary Daniels," I answered.

"Position?" he asked.

"Backup dancer," I said, voice filling with pride in my position. He glanced down at his clipboard and nodded, handing me an identity badge. I pinned the badge to my chest proudly.

"Your trailer is 6C. Go, drop off your stuff, and get to the breakfast hall. Be in hair and makeup by nine and ready to shoot by eleven," he ordered. I nodded and grabbed the handle of my luggage, lugging it over to trailer 6C.

"Hey, man," Tyler greeted as I walked in. I noticed Jax, Ben, and Samuel were there as well.

"Hey, Ty," I greeted. "Jax, Ben, Sam."

They all chorused their greetings at me. We all then proceeded to call beds and claim couches, leading to several small disputes over living arrangements. Soon, we were able to compromise and our little group filed into the breakfast hall, quickly finding Jessica, Ashley, Crystal, Garnett, and DeDe and claiming a table with them.

"Look guys, it's Jeanette McCoy," Ben said in awe, his bright blue eyes looking at someone over Jax's shoulder. We all discreetly followed his gaze to see a bubbly blonde pop star who was unmistakably the star of the video we're shooting.

"She's even hotter in person," Jax commented, earning a swat over the head from DeDe. The ten of us proceeded to eat our breakfast, then made our way to the hair and makeup tent, arriving by 8:50.

We were separated by gender and I can honestly say that the next few hours were a blur of powder, brushes, and fabric. Eventually, each background dancer was certainly dressed the part. For the guys, they opted to have us all wear black v-neck t-shirts, with black jeans and black leather jackets. The girls were all wearing ripped jeans, high tops, black tank tops, and neon colored hoodies. Overall, the look was casual. We all caught a glimpse of the star herself, who was wearing a dress much more elaborate than the clothes of us dancers. Which was to be expected, of course.

"Jeanette and dancers on set," a voice crackled over the loudspeaker. All ten of us were ushered to the set where the director, a tall man with electric blue eyes, short blond hair, and gold rimmed glasses named Jason Grace, sat.

"Hey guys," Jason greeted us. "Ready to shoot?" All of us nodded eagerly.

"Excellent," he shot us all a grin. "All on set!" All of us scrambled into place next to Jeanette.

"And…action!" Jason called into his megaphone.

"Say my name, say my name. If no one is around you, say baby I love you. If you ain't runnin' game, say my name, say my name. You actin' kinda shady, ain't callin' me baby. Why the sudden change?" Jeanette sang strongly.

"Say my name, say my name. If no one is around you, say baby I love you. If you ain't runnin' game, say my name, say my name. You actin' kinda shady, ain't callin' me baby. Why the sudden change?"

Us dancers were moving rapidly around, providing some visuals to Jeanette's soulful vocals.

"Any other day, I would call and you would say, baby how's your day? But today, it ain't the same. Every other word is 'uh-huh' 'yeah' 'okay.' Could it be, that you are, at the crib with another lady?" she continued through the first verse. Without thinking, I ran through my memorized routine, reaching my spot and performing my moves like a robot.

 _Dance, Zach. Keep on dancing._

I felt like my limbs were all going to fall off as I gratefully heard Jeanette begin the end of the song.

"Baby say my name, say my name, say my name," Jeanette launched into her final verse. "If no one is around you. Say baby I love you. If you ain't runnin' game. Say my name, say my name You actin' kinda shady. Ain't callin' me baby. Why the sudden change? Say my name, say my name. If no one is around you. Say baby I love you. If you ain't runnin' game. Say my name, say my name. You actin' kinda shady. Ain't callin' me baby. Baby say my name," Jeanette finished.

"And…cut!" Jason shouted. "Excellent run through!"

 _Run through_? I continued to pant and took a swig of water from my bottle. This was going to be a _long_ few days.

 _THE SHOOT: DAY THREE (FINAL DAY)_

"Dancers, huddle!" Piper barked. I immediately went towards the sound of her voice. This week, I found my attraction towards Piper increasing. Today I was planning to make my move.

"Alright guys," Piper began, "it's been great working with you guys, and I hope I can collaborate with all of you again sometime in the future. Now, are you ready to finish shooting?"

With an enthusiastic cheer, all of the backup dancers charged onto the set like Spartans running into war. We may have terrified the entire crew with our extreme entrance, but it was worth it for our last day on set...

THIS LINEBREAK SAYS HER PHONE CHARGES REALLY SLOWLY

"AND THAT IS A WRAP!" Jason called excitedly. "GREAT JOB, EVERYONE!" We all cheered and quickly everyone began to file out. I noticed Piper sorting through some papers in the back and lingered on set. I approached her as soon as most of the people were gone.

"Hey, Piper?" I asked, somewhat timidly.

"Yes, Zach?" she responded in a pleasant tone, turning to face me.

"Um…I was wondering if maybe…possibly…you wanted to go out with me? Like on a date?" I tried. Her smile fell.

"I'm sorry, Zach, but…I'm married."

Wait…what?!

"What?" I exclaimed loudly.

"You really didn't notice? The ring?"

"But…when? Who?" I stuttered in my shock.

"Just last month, actually. And did you really not make the connection? Piper Grace. Jason Grace," she explained slowly, and it all dawned on me.

Without another word, I left the set.

 _"_ _Don't look back,"_ I ordered myself. At the door, I turned around. I made the mistake of looking back. I saw Jason wrap his arm around Piper and kiss her forehead lovingly. I could never compete. With a heavy heart, I packed up my things and left.

When I look back at my first dancing job now, and when I relay the story to my grandkids, I don't think of it as just another a failed romance. I tell the story of a kid with a dream to dance, and how it all came true. Piper had her happy ending, and now I have mine.

"And that's the story of my first dancing job," I finished fondly, looking around at my three grandchildren.

"Wow, Grandpa, you were really a dancer?" seven year old Billy said in awe.

"That's so cool!" six year old Angela added.

"Kids!" my wife, Edith, called. "Cookies are ready!"

"Cookies!" eight year old Margo exclaimed, her eyes lighting up. The three little ones ran into the kitchen, full of excitement. I followed them at a much slower pace.

"Any cookies for me?" I asked my wife as I entered.

"Perhaps we can spare one," Edith joked, eye sparkling. I smiled at my wife and wrapped an arm around her, lovingly kissing her forehead.

Like a scene I witnessed long ago.

 **A/N: Another chapter posted! I'll try to get one up this weekend.**

 **I have a challenge for you guys. I have 41 reviews. 41 REVIEWS GUYS. I'm still in shock. If we can go up to fifty before the posting of the next chapter, I think I'll be in shock for the next month. Honestly.**

 **I wonder how many reviews I can get before my birthday. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. MY BIRTHDAY'S NEXT WEEK! FOURTEEN HERE I COME! If you want leave some questions in a review or PM and I'll do some sort of birthday Q &A. (No stalkery questions.)**

 **Also...**

 **QOTD: (We're All Okay suggested I add these, plus I really want to hear your opinions! Leave an answer in the reviews!) Who's your OTP of the PJO/HoO series?**

 **My answer: It has to be Percabeth. It just has to be, I love them. I shipped them ever since "you drool in your sleep." Not only are they adorable together, but they make one dam (haha see what I did there?) good team. They balance each other out really well and it's just perfect.**

 **Blablabla, constructive criticism good, flames bad, blablabla, something about Leo, blablabla, R &R, blabla.**

 **"** **Being a hero doesn't mean you're invincible. It just means that you're brave enough to stand up and do what's needed." (Only a Piper-inspired quote would do for this chapter, right?)**

 **B**


	7. The Airplane

**A/N: WE'VE DONE IT! OVER FIFTY REVIEWS! YAY!**

 **This weekend is going great so far! First, I saw an amazing show on Friday night. Then on Saturday we _finally_ got some snow! It was a relaxing day, with hot chocolate, writing, movies, and CAKE. Sunday I actually have to get some studying done though. Aw...**

 **NOW FOR MY AMAZING REVIEWERS:**

 **We're All Okay: I knew you'd approve of my quote selection. LONG LIVE PERCABETH!**

 **pjofanloveroctachelforevsxoxo: Thanks! Love your profile pic by the way.**

 **CrazyBlueOwl: Thanks! You honestly seem like a pretty awesome person. AND I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO INJURES MYSELF WHILE DANCING YAY! My phone recognizes Percabeth as a word now and corrects LEO VALDEZ to all caps.**

 **KoalaLover-ABC-123: Jiper/Jasper is pretty great. Thanks for your support!**

 **marciavilla779: I LOVE YOU! You are so sweet! Thanks for your support and reviews that make me smile! I hope I find a blue unicorn too, that would be very cool.**

 **StarFlight13: MORE CHAPTERS ON THE WAY!**

 **PercyJacksonGirl101: Thanks!**

 **Neutrino2000: Thanks! Yeah, it's kind of weird to think of the Seven with their names changed. Annabeth Jackson, Hazel Zhang, Piper Grace...it all sounds kind of weird. But I think it worked for the chapter.**

 **Guest (the one with an account who claims to be too lazy to log in): YOU ARE MY FIFTIETH REVIEWER! I WILL FOREVER BE GRATEFUL TO YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **Livana10145: Wow thank you so much! You're so sweet! And don't worry, I'm not planning on giving up on this story anytime soon. And if I did, I would definitely leave an author's note saying so. But don't worry, I'm not stopping! I feel like fourteen is going to be a good year. I'm pretty excited. As for gifts, I really want a drum set. Even though I'm a drummer I don't "officially" know how to play a drum set and would love to learn.**

 **Thanks everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**

 **So, without further ado...**

CHAPTER 6: THE AIRPLANE

 _Joshua Miller's POV_

I live a lonely life.

It used to be so captivating, every new day would intrigue me and leave me excited for the next.

I don't know what was happening in the brain of college me that spurred him to decide to _travel,_ of all things, for a living.

At first, I loved the thrill of it. Packing up and leaving every few days to go discover somewhere new gave me a rush.

But then the excitement slowly, but surely, depleted. I never had a stable home. I had nowhere to go when I craved a home cooked meal. I never married, I never had someone to love.

All because of traveling.

Now, at age 83, with no family left, it was lonelier than ever. Today was my final trip, a plane from San Francisco, California, back home to New York. After this, I would retire for good, and hopefully never have to board a single plane ever again. I took my seat in the aisle seat of the rightmost aisle and closed my eyes.

"Annabeth, I'm scared," a male voice whispered.

"Come on, Percy. It'll be fine," a female voice gently coaxed. Curious, I opened my eyes to see a young couple, probably in their late teens, walking onto the plane. The girl was pretty, with a head of blonde curls pulled into a messy ponytail and calculating grey eyes full of ease. The boy was also good looking, with tousled hair as black as tar and sea green eyes full of unease.

"I've never been in a plane before, Annabeth," the boy exclaimed, fear clearly evident on his features. My eyes widened in shock. A boy his age has never been on a plane? For someone who practically lived in a plane, this came of utmost shock to me.

"Let's find our seats," she suggested, taking his hand and leading him to the two seats next to me. The couple slid into their seats, and Annabeth shoved Percy into the window seat. I've never seen so much fear present in one boy's eyes.

"Annabeth, he's going to shoot me out of a sky with his lighting bolt!" Percy said frantically.

"Calm down," she said soothingly. "You saved Olympus. Zeus would be crazy to kill you after all you've done."

Okay, now I think something's getting to their heads. I have no idea what they're talking about. Zeus? Lighting bolts? Olympus? Kids these days.

The plane then started to move, preparing for takeoff.

Percy squeezed shut his eyes and gripped the arms of his chair so hard that his knuckles turned white.

"It'll be okay, Percy," Annabeth soothed, taking the hand of her boyfriend in her own and giving it a gentle squeeze. "I love you, and everything will be fine. Percy took a deep breath and cautiously leaned back into his chair. The plane started going into the air and Percy let out a yelp.

"Oh gods of Olympus, calm down," Annabeth said, somewhat sternly. "You've survived wars, monster attacks, and much worse, and you're scared of a little plane ride?"

"You're right," Percy sighed. "You're always right. I love you, Wise Girl."

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain," she said, and the couple kissed. I had to admit they made an adorable couple, although I felt bad for the boy with the phobia of heights. We were now in the air, gliding smoothly along.

Later on, Percy seemed to relax, contentedly eating a bag of blue potato chips while his girlfriend read a book.

Soon, it was time for our descent. The plane started going down.

"Annabeth, what's happening?" he asked frenetically, panic filling his voice. "Oh gods we're dying! We're falling! The plane's crashing!"

"Percy, get a hold of yourself! We're just descending!"

"Oh," Percy commented, a blush gracing his cheeks. "Sorry."

"What am I going to do with you?" Annabeth sighed.

"Give me a hug and tell me everything's going to be okay," he answered easily. She rested her hands on his shoulders and tipped her head up to lock her steely grey eyes onto his bright green.

"Percy, everything is going to be okay, as long as we have each other."

She wrapped her arms around him and the couple stayed in their embrace for the rest of the descent.

I often thought about that couple. I thought about how in love they were. I wondered what had happened to them. Did they get married? Did they have kids? Did Percy get over his fear of heights? How did they life turn out? My life was done, wasted. The previously ignited flame was going out. They had a future ahead of them, a bright one. Their flame was burning largely and brilliantly.

They have a chance. They have an opportunity. They chose love.

And they chose right.

 **A/N: I know that wasn't the greatest chapter and it was _WAY _ too short. I feel like I've been writing a lot of Percabeth. Next week I'm definitely planning to incorporate Frazel. Maybe some Caleo.**

 **R &R, no flames, blablabla, do I have to say this every time...?**

 **QoTD: Who is your favorite of the Seven?**

 **My answer: Leo Valdez**

 **He's the seventh wheel and he's been through a lot. I've always admired how he could smile through the pain. Plus, he's hilarious and he kind of reminds me of myself.**

 _ **" 'Behold!' Percy shouted. 'The god's chosen beverage. Tremble before the horror of Diet Coke!' "**_

 **-Percy Jackson**

 **Signed,**

 **Brie**


	8. At The Movies

**GREETINGS (AKA A FANCY WAY TO SAY HELLO!)**

 **Livana10145: Aw you're so sweet! Thank you! As for the demigod variety in this story, I'm starting out with mostly Percabeth, Jasper/Jiper, Caleo, and Frazel. As I go along I'll write about other demigods. This chapter is actually about Jason and Thalia, a little sibling bonding! As for the future, I definitely want to include something with Nico at some point. Some Reyna, some Solangelo, lots in the works. I'm planning a chapter with the Stolls too. I'd love to include some more of Leo too. I'm so glad I inspire you! :) And never stop writing no matter what, it's really a great thing to do! Even if nobody was reading, I would keep writing because it makes me happy. The best part for me though is that people ARE actually reading, and that my writing is making people happy. The fact that I inspire you to write warms my heart. If you ever do get an account, count on me being one of your first readers :)**

 **StarFlight13: Thanks! Percabeth really is beautiful.**

 **CrazyBlueOwl: If only shipping raised my math grade. YOU** ** _ARE_** **AWESOME! AND AWESOME PEOPLE ARE AWESOME (my English teacher would take ten points off for the redundancy of that statement if I put that in an essay). I love traveling too, but too much of anything is bad. And for all the fans, PJO** ** _is_** **our life.**

 **KoalaLover-ABC-123: Thanks! I really like Hazel too! And Diet Coke is the king of all beverages (especially when it's blue).**

 **marciavilla779: YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY is really a great way to start anything! Percy and Leo are both _AWESOME!_ I would love to meet your blue unicorn. Strangely that's not the dream I had last night. I don't even remember if I had a dream because I was so exhausted from cramming for my math test.**

 **We're All Okay: Dude, you need to update.**

 **I LOVE YOU ALL!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**

 **Ugh I'm sorry this one is short too. But I kind of like it. It's the first non-romantic chapter. Enjoy some Grace sibling bonding.**

CHAPTER 7: AT THE MOVIES

 _Theresa Samuels' POV_

Why do teenagers have to work?

Honestly, it's hard enough to balance school _and_ a social life. Now I need to work too?

Well apparently if I want any of my own money I do. I am currently broke, and my parents are no help whatsoever. So I got a job at the local movie theater. Yay minimum wage. Note the sarcasm there.

It's a pretty easy job. I go there and work the snack stand maybe three times a week for a couple of hours each time and have a slow but steady income trickling into my pocket.

It's usually rather uninteresting. Our town is easily the most boring place on earth. I know every single person who comes through these movie theater doors.

At least, I thought I did.

Until one day I didn't...

 _It was a dark and dreary day. Rain was constantly pouring down from the fluffy grey storm clouds, smattering against the windows. The crackle of thunder was heard in the distance, warning us of the approaching storm. I was at the snack stand flipping through a magazine when the door swung open. I didn't bother looking up until I heard a particularly strange line escape the lips of my co-worker._

 _"I'm sorry, sir, but we don't accept gold coins as a payment form," I heard my co-worker, Gordon, tell the person who had entered. Interested, I looked up._

 _There were two people, one boy and one girl. The guy was hot, not gonna lie. He had blond hair and electric blue eyes. The girl looked kind of like a punk to me, with her leather jacket and short, spiky, black hair. She had the same electric blue eyes as the boy._

 _"Excuse my brother, he's an idiot," the girl told Gordon apologetically, taking the odd golden coins from him and slapping some actual money in his palm._

 _"Thank you, enjoy the show," Gorden said, handing the girl her change._

 _"What would you do without me there to save your sorry butt all the time?" the girl whispered to her brother._

 _"Hey, I can handle myself, Thalia," he whispered back._

 _"Uh-huh. Sure you can, Jason," she said, sounding unconvinced. The pair approached the snack stand._

 _"Hello," I greeted, "what can I get you?"_

 _"Some popcorn," Thalia said, "and two large Cokes." She paused._

 _"Diet for my brother, he's getting a little chubby around the middle," she added. She poked her brother's flat stomach for emphasis._

 _"Thalia!" Jason exclaimed, sounding appalled._

 _"Ah, just kidding you string bean," she grinned up at him, ruffling his hair._

 _"What size on the popcorn?" I interjected._

 _"Medium for both," she answered._

 _"It's cheaper if you get one large bucket and share," I informed her._

 _"I'm not sharing with him, he always eats all the food," Thalia whined._

 _"No I don't!" Jason defended himself._

 _"Fine. One large popcorn, two large Cokes," Thalia decided._

 _"That'll be twenty bucks," I answered, "and you can't pay in coins."_

 _"I know that now," Jason mumbled as Thalia reached into the pocket of her black skinny jeans. Her hand emerged with a fistful of money, which she tossed onto the counter. I handed the siblings their snacks._

 _"Enjoy the movie," I stated._

 _"Thanks," Jason replied as Thalia scooped up the popcorn and drinks in her arms._

 _"You're not getting any of this popcorn," Thalia teased her brother._

 _"You sound confident that you can keep it away from me," Jason stated._

 _"Oh brother, I am very confident indeed," she grinned._

 _"I will get some of that buttery goodness in my stomach," Jason announced, determined._

 _"You sure about that?" she questioned, pinching his stomach. "You don't want to get chubby now. You'll lose your blond Superman image and Piper will have to come up with a new nickname for you."_

 _"Stop it," Jason complained._

 _"Sorry, brother. I love teasing you," she winked. Thalia turned to me. "Which theater is the movie in?"_

 _"Two," I answered._

 _"Thanks," Thalia told me. Jason took his soda from his sister and, while she was distracted, stole a piece of popcorn from the bucket and popped it in his mouth._

 _"I saw that," Thalia noted, giving her brother an icy glare with her electrifying blue eyes._

 _"I know," he answered, stealing some more popcorn. She swatted at his hand. The bickering pair walked towards the theater, and I saw Jason release a hearty laugh and affectionately ruffle his sister's hair before they entered._

I wish I had a sibling sometimes, I really do. My mom had two miscarriages before me, one boy and one girl. I was the third and last try and I worked out. As weird as it may sound, I've always been jealous when siblings fought. Even though they argue and tease each other, you can tell they love each other and are fiercely protective of each other. If this weren't real life and monsters were real and one barged in here and attacked, I know Jason and Thalia would protect each other, 'cause that's just what siblings do.

So for anyone out there with a sibling, know that they always have your back.

And know that you're lucky.

 **IT'S SO SHORT AAAAAAAH!**

 **But you gotta love the Grace siblings.**

 **BUT IT'S SO SHORT! I'm planning to post a minimum of three more chapters this week (Caleo, Frazel, Stoll twins) _and_ a birthday special, so hopefully that will compensate for it!**

 **QoTD: Would you be a Hunter of Artemis if you could?**

 **Answer: I don't think so. I don't know if I would want to be single forever or give up on guys for good :)**

 **Plus if I was immortal I would get really bored.**

 _ **"He looks like a blond Superman."**_

 **-Percy Jackson**

 **Bri**


	9. Couldn't Help Falling in Love

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY!**

 **Wow it's been SO LONG. Like a whole WEEK at least. I'm turning into MEGAN. Don't you just hate it when life interferes?**

 **Ooh the last chapter was exciting! I got a few new reviewers, which was awesome! I'm going to try something new and acknowledge my reviewers at the** ** _END_** **of the chapter, so people who don't care don't have to scroll through my rambling.**

 **Sorry updates have been so scare. I had big plans, but my teachers decided to assign so. much. work. Ugh.**

 **Anyway, my birthday passed, yay! I had a great birthday eve and actual birthday. My parents did get me a drum set, whoo! Unfortunately, the company sent the wrong one and it didn't come until the week AFTER my birthday. So they gave me the chair, which I've been spinning around in since my birthday.**

 **Also, tell me if you guys feel this on your birthday too: I feel no difference. The day before I turn 15 I might finally feel 14. It takes a while for it to kick in.**

 **Wow, that Hunter question created a lot of controversy, and a wide variety of answers. I see where some of you are coming from, wanting to be a Hunter. Although I personally would hate to see the world around me grow, everyone I love die, and give up on romance while the idea of it sounds so appealing now. Although as my friends say, "all the good guys are either taken, gay, or imaginary." But Hunters are awesome, we all must admit.**

 **So in honor of that question…**

 **Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.**

 **Enjoy.**

CHAPTER 8: THE GIRL WHO COULDN'T HELP FALLING IN LOVE

 _Katherine Delaney's POV_

I can't get him out of my mind.

The messy brown hair that he constantly ran his hand through. Those big emerald green eyes who's corners crinkled when he laughed. The loud, genuine, laugh that escaped his mouth whenever I said something witty. Those pink lips which I couldn't help but imagine how they would feel against mine.

Curse you, Oliver Mayor. You turned the pit of my stomach into a giggling gaggle of butterflies. Most would define it as a _crush._

See, normally this wouldn't be an issue. Unfortunately, I'm a Hunter of Artemis. I left Camp Half Blood about two years ago as a daughter of Aphrodite to become a Hunter.

If you don't know who we are, we're an elite group of immortal female archers who travel around slaughtering troublesome monsters. It sounds pretty cool, but we're eternal maidens.

Meaning we swore off boys long ago.

I shook my head out of my thoughts. It was late at night; the time when I usually got most of my thinking done. I had crept out of the tent we set up and scaled a tree. I now sat on one of the thick branches up high, spending my time gazing at the stars and feeding thoughts into my brain.

My crystal blue eyes were locked on the sky. It really was beautiful, the constellations and the stars twinkling within them. I tucked a strand of my fiery red hair behind my ear and sighed as thoughts of Oliver consumed my mind once again.

If only that one fateful day, the day that changed everything, hadn't occurred...

 _"_ _Katherine," barked Thalia, essentially the leader of the Hunters (besides our lady, Artemis, of course)._

 _"_ _Yes, Thalia?" I answered._

 _"_ _We're running low on supplies. Here's some mortal money," she slapped some in my hand, "here's a list," she gave me a crumpled white sheet covered in scrawly handwriting, "have fun."_

 _I nodded and crammed the money into my pocket and smoothes out the list, neatly folding it and tucking it into my left boot. I left the forest and started walking. Thalia had given me directions to the nearest mortal town. I yanked my hair into a ponytail and continued to walk until I had arrived at a quaint little town. I entered the local convenience store. It was rather empty, except for one old man, a short woman and her young daughter, and a handsome teenage boy who looked around my age._

 _Wait…handsome?_

 _Slap yourself out of it, Katherine, you can't date! Remember that tiny little vow you made? The whole eternal maiden thing? If you date a guy you'll be blown to smithereens by an enraged Artemis and anger a gang of girls armed with arrows. Brilliant idea, Katherine, I applaud you._

 _I then realized I had been staring and the boy sent a dazzling smile my way. I scowled and looked away, gathering all the snacks and supplies Thalia had listed. Walking with my head low, I accidentally bumped into someone._

 _"_ _Oh, sorry," I apologized._

 _"_ _No problem," answered the male voice. I looked up to see the boy from earlier. Wow, he really was handsome…STOP IT, KATHERINE! You just_ HAD _to be the daughter of a love goddess, didn't you?_

 _"_ _I'm Oliver," he introduced. His voice was charming, with the slightest hint of a British accent. He stuck out his hand for me to shake, which I did. Handshakes really can help you identify the nature of a person. A firm grip is the one I have mastered and tend to use, and it means business and and radiates power and intimidation. Whilst my grip was firm, Oliver's was quite the opposite, loose and relaxed which translates to him being calm and at ease._

 _"_ _Katherine," I answered, brief and curt._

 _"_ _A lovely name for a beautiful girl," Oliver smiled._

 _"_ _Cliche much?" I snorted. He laughed._

 _"_ _It's better than 'did it hurt when you fell from heaven?' " he grinned._

 _"_ _Yeah," I agreed, allowing a small smile to grace my face._

 _"_ _Or 'are you from Tennessee? 'Cause you're the only ten I see?' "_

 _"_ _Stop," I laughed. "They're so cheesy."_

 _"_ _See this shirt I'm wearing? It's made out of...drumroll, please...wait for it...boyfriend material!" By then I had collapsed into a fit of giggles._

 _"_ _Oh my gods please stop," I chuckled. "It's way too punny for me."_

 _"_ _It's puntastic to meet you, by the way," he told me._

 _"_ _Absolutely punderful," I agreed._

 _"_ _Ah, you should be rewarded for such a magnificent pun. Care to go to the cafe across the street?" he offered, holding out his hand._

 _I hesitated._

 _For a long moment._

 _"_ _Yes," I answered finally, taking his hand._

After that, I would always volunteer to go into town for supplies. I would meet up with Oliver and we would hang out; simply eat lunch or take a walk in the park. We never went any farther than holding hands or the occasional kiss on the cheek in these four months.

Today I was going into the village for supplies again. I glanced in the mirror and took extra precaution in my outfit, carefully selecting black skinny jeans and a red tank top, Oliver's favorite colors. I laced up my boots and brushed my hair with my fingers. Thalia eyed me suspiciously when I left the tent but I ignored her.

"Here's the list and some cash." She handed me the mentioned materials and I turned away to walk to the town. I saw Oliver glancing at his watch as he stood outside the convenience store where we had first met.

"Hey Kath," he greeted, kissing my cheek. A blush rivaling the color of my hair crept onto my face.

"Hi Ollie," I smiled up at him. He took my hand and led me to our cafe, where we took a seat at a table outside and talked over coffee and croissants.

Afterwards we walked over to the park and sat down at a bench. I wrapped my arms around my body, simultaneously shivering and scoffing at my choice to wear a tank top.

"Are you cold?" Ollie asked.

"N-no," I stammered, teeth chattering.

"You are," Oliver countered, peeling off his leather jacket and draping it over my shoulders.

"But now you'll be cold," I pointed out.

"Nonsense," he shrugged. I gripped the jacket and wrapped it tighter around me, instantly feeling the warmth seep into my body.

"Besides," he added, "you look cute when you're flustered." I blushed deeper and he chuckles.

"I love you, Katherine," he said, turning to face me fully, locking his eyes on mine.

"I-"

I thought about everything I would be throwing away. The Hunters. My sisters. My promise.

"I-"

Love makes some people do crazy things. But…the Hunters. All I've ever known or done, thrown away for this boy? Immortality, everything?

"I-"

I had never believed in love at first sight...until I met Oliver. It just felt different now.

"I-"

I would be throwing away everything. But...I love him.

"I love you too, Oliver Mayor," I responded with a tone of finality and decisiveness. Hie eyes flickered down to my lips and I leaned in, letting my eyelids flutter shut.

When I felt my lips meet his, the feeling that rushed through me was indescribable, it was-

"KATHERINE!" shouted a feminine voice, and I felt myself roughly yanked off of Oliver by my shoulders. I looked up. It was Thalia. I looked over at Oliver and he was being pinned to the bench by Lucy and Jennifer, two other Hunters.

"Katherine, what in Zeus' name are you doing?" Thalia demanded to know. "What the Hades is wrong with you? You are a Hunter of Artemis, ring a bell? You are an eternal maiden!" I looked down at the grass.

"You're right, Thalia," I said hoarsely. "I don't know what got into me. Can I at least say goodbye to him? Please." Her hard expression softened for a moment and she nodded. The Hunters released us and Oliver took my hands in his.

"I love you, Katherine," he said in a pleading voice.

"I love you too, but I...I can't. I can't fall in love with you. I'm sorry," I answered, tearing my eyes away from his hypnotic gaze so he wouldn't see my tears.

"Kath…" he stated softly. I felt the tears pour out of my eyes and Oliver gently released my hands to touch my cheek. I slapped his hand away, hard as it was, and felt my heart shatter into a million pieces. And this was one thing that couldn't be repaired. In tears, I grabbed Oliver's jacket and hugged it to my chest while Thalia, Lucy, and Jennifer dragged me away.

I didn't dare turn back.

 ** _FIFTY YEARS LATER..._**

I walked over to the graveyard, eyes scanning the grey stones for a familiar name when I spotted it and my breath hitched in my throat. I glided over and sat down on the grass beside it, looking over at the mound of dirt covered in dying flowers I recognized as a grave. _His_ grave. I began reading the words carved into the stone.

 **Oliver Robert Mayor**

 **Died on January 14th, 2016**

 **Age 68**

 **Passed away from leukemia**

 **A great man, husband, father, uncle, and grandfather**

 **May he rest in peace**

I felt tears prickling at the corners of my eyes that hadn't fallen for fifty years. Here I sat, still a sixteen year old girl even though fifty years has passed by since I had met Oliver. He had aged. He had aged a lot. It never would have worked anyway. I was so stupid, swept up in the concept of love and romance. But that doesn't change the way I felt-feel-about him.

I loved Oliver.

I _still_ love Oliver.

And I always will.

For the rest of my eternal life.

Where the curse of immortality continues to haunt me day by day.

 **A/N: That was quite different from what I normally write.**

 **NOW I SHALL ACKNOWLEDGE MY REVIEWERS!**

 **Calefe: GOOD CATCH. The document where I write these is honestly a mess of random ideas and I swear I am TERRIBLE at coming up with names. Somehow I probably just wrote Andrew Hart twice, but I didn't intend for them to be the same person. By the way he is returning soon, since I'm (finally) writing part two. I'll probably change the name by the time this chapter in posted. Also, thank you! I agree, Percabeth is awesome, but it would be great to include more variety.**

 **CrazyBlueOwl: HI AWESOME PERSON! I don't personally have any siblings, but I've seen my cousins fight over food and it's gotten ugly. A fight over a phone led to a broken hand. No joke, an eight year old boy managed to break his fourteen year old sister's hand because she took his phone. Yep, I was the witness. We laugh about it now though. Honestly sibling fights come across as very entertaining to me, idk why. Maybe my family's just crazy.**

 **LavenderMoonRose: Thank you! Haha lucky you, the hiatus didn't effect you! It's not weird-I've been trying to focus on strong endings, and it's become a pattern. Glad to see it went noticed!**

 **EchoesInTheNight (Guest): Hm, good point. I feel like immortality would get rather boring. I would be dreadfully bored all. of. the. time. Been there, done that, all the time. Do the Hunters get sick? If the gods don't get sick, then all other immortal beings shouldn't as well. Then again, monsters can be killed and have to crawl their way up from Tartarus to return. I don't think Hunters would get sick, in my opinion. Or at least even if they do, I think they shouldn't.**

 **We're All Okay: Yeah I know you guys rehearse A LOT. You guys always hog the auditorium. Of course it's perfect for me that as a member of set construction we have to wait for you guys to be done first. I get to leave school really late at night. It's marching band all over again. Update EVENTUALLY. Preferably before I turn 76 and shrivel up like a prune.**

 **KoalaLower-ABC-123: Siblings are great, honestly. Yeah, I totally agree with you. I wouldn't want to lose all my male friends (annoying as they can be) and want to grow up and get married and have a family and all that. Living forever wouldn't be fun. I remember reading a book in elementary school-Tuck Everlasting. There was a family that lived forever. The father tried to kill himself but couldn't. The boy fell in love with a girl who discovered their secret. She chose to stay mortal though, so that sucked for him. They were going crazy watching the world move on without them. I couldn't stand watching the world age as I stayed the same. I'm not ready to give up on romance just yet, and I certainly don't want to live forever.**

 **StarFlight: I see where's you're coming from. It would be cool to be a hunter. I would probably end up shooting myself with an arrow. Not the best option for me.**

 **Neutrino2000: Thank you!**

 **Livana10145: Thanks! I don't mind constructive criticism. But I hate flames, because I am sensitive with my writing and the whole sharing it with the world thing.**

 **Bad: "Ur story sucks."**

 **Good: "I feel like it could be improved here, here's an idea, and your grammar here…etc."**

 **So, no, I don't mind constructive criticism, but be watchful of flat out mean comments with no explanation. Although you're so sweet, I'm sure that won't be the case with you. And when you do get an account, if I'm still active on here I'll definitely read your stuff! I'm sure you're a much better writer than you think. I always thought I sucked at writing until my teacher told me I was actually pretty good. I see your perspective on becoming a hunter, I get it. I will admit it sounds cool. And someone as nice as you should have loads of friends! Thanks :)**

 **marciavilla779: YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! THANK YOU SO MUCH! AND WOW OMG HERE'S A STORY: I was in the band room during last period, annoying people with various percussion instruments as usual, when our band director sent me to the choir room to get a drum someone left in there. And when I went to get it I saw one of my friends and HE WAS CRYING. DOES THAT MEAN HE'S MY SOULMATE? AND HE'S A TOTAL HUFFLEPUF ASDFJKLFDJHDISGH HAVE I FOUND HIM? THE ONE?**

 **LOVE YOU PEOPLE!**

 **QoTD: Who is your LEAST favorite of the Seven?**

 **Answer: I have to go with Jason. He spends too much time being unconscious for me to have an opinion of him.**

 **Constructive criticism: good. Flames: bad. Read, review, follow, favorite, review again, click buttons, do stuff.**

 **"** **I can see the stars again, my lady."**

 **-Zo** **ë** **Nightshade *moment of silence***

 **Bri**


	10. The Peasant

**A/N: I AM RIDICULOUSLY HAPPY RIGHT NOW!**

 **I got a letter from my first choice of schools-the really good one I went on hiatus for-and I'm moving on to the interview stage! That means I have beat out 2/3 of the applicants, and all I have to do now is pray I interview well. It's in less than two weeks so of course I'm panicking already. From the interviews they're going to cut 50-60% of the best and brightest who have moved on, so maybe I shouldn't celebrate just yet.**

 **It's lucky for all of you that it wasn't a rejection letter, because then I would probably be sulking right now rather than updating.**

 **Ah sorry, I'm done blabbing about my life now. This chapter is AU and involves Leo. That's all I'm revealing, read it to find out more.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the Pikachu pillow I'm currently laying against and some other stuff too I guess.**

 **Enjoy.**

CHAPTER 9: THE PEASANT

 _ **France, 1831**_

 _Adora Evanese's POV_

"GET BACK HERE YOU THIEF!"

I quickened my pace at this, tucking the loaf of bread I nicked under my cloak and weaving my way through the crowds of people on the street. I ducked behind an abandoned building and climbed my way up to a landing I had built there a few years ago. Ever since the French Revolution began, those in poverty are now trapped in an abyss of even greater poverty, and it's nearly impossible to climb out of. The rebellion isn't going so well, our forces are dwindling down as the king's army slaughters each and every one of us who dare fight for what we deserve.

Although I support it, I try not to get involved with the rebellion. That doesn't stop it from affecting me, however. I never aspired to be a thief, but I have to steal to live. Stealing a morsel of bread to stay alive shouldn't be considered a crime. I pulled the loaf of bread out of my cloak and tore it in half, hungrily devouring half of what I cut. I saved the other half for tomorrow, resisting the temptation to scarf it down right this instant as my stomach still grumbled, longing for more food. I wrapped my ragged brown cloak around my emaciated frame and jumped down from my landing, entering the crowded marketplace of the village once again. That's when I saw him.

Leo Valdez, the charismatic leader of the rebellion. He stood on an empty fruit cart, preaching to the large crowd he had gathered.

Leo was born into poverty. His mother was alone, since Leo's father abandoned them soon after he got Leo's mother pregnant, leaving them flat. Leo's mom was killed a mere few years later due to starvation when Leo was but a young boy of only eight years. He vowed to overthrow the king one day and became an avid member of the rebellion once it formed and he was of age.

I was not born into poverty. My parents were quite wealthy, and I was spoiled rotten as the only girl of the family. My eldest brother Ancil and younger brother Aleron were always there for me. Our family lost everything when the Rebellion began. Ancil died of starvation two years ago and Aleron and I were separated. I became another person left to endure the life of the poor, plaguing the streets of Paris as the rich would say. Let's get this straight: I am not a thief. A thief is a lowlife piece of scum who steals only to grow his wealth. I only steal what I need to live, which is simply small portions of bread and the occasional apple. I swore to Ancil before he passed that I wouldn't succumb to this life and die. I promised would protect the young Aleron from the same fate as him and not let poverty get to my head. I swore to Ancil that I would live to see the rebellion succeed since he could not.

I sat down at the corner of the street, picking up a large shard of broken glass left on the ground. I peered at my reflection. Oh Adora, what had become of you? My face was coated in grime, my hair was greasy and stuck to my head in wisps. My clothes were ragged and torn and covered in dirt. I didn't have any shoes but my feet were caked with so much filth I couldn't see their original color. I was so thin my body was emaciated and my skin sagged over my bones. I glanced over to where Leo Valdez was preaching and sighed. I had always liked him quite a bit, not only for his handsome face with deep brown eyes and his curly brown locks but for his drive and determination for a cause he believes in. Call me a distant admirer if you'd like.

Soon Leo's speech was over, the sun had set, and all of the people, both rich and poor, had disappeared. I walked over to where Leo and his followers had stood only minutes before and picked up a discarded red bandana, the color of the rebellion. With shaking hands, I picked it up and scurried back to my landing.

This morning I had wrapped the abandoned bandana around my wrist before I left for the village. It was a normal day in this small village in France, the rich walking with their snooty noses upturned, the poor slinking away in the corners, and the police patrolling the street with bayonets in hand. I saw Leo Valdez walk by a fruit cart, snagging an apple while the owner wasn't looking. He leaned against the wall of a building and opening his mouth to sink his teeth into the juicy red fruit. Then he noticed a small girl sitting in the corner, shaking and shivering and hugging her legs to her chest. She looked to be only about eight, the same year Leo had lost everything he had ever cared about. The girl was gaunt and weak. Without so much as a second thought, he knelt down next to her.

"Hey," he whispered gently. "Have this apple, it'll help." The girl looked up at him with wide eyes and took the apple, the gratitude evident in her facial features as she hungrily devoured the apple.

"Merci Monsieur gentil," the girl whispered softly. **(Thank you, kind sir)**

"Pas de problème, Mademoiselle," he answered. **(No problem, miss)**

"Don't give up yet. The rebellion will soon end this life of hunger and pain," Leo told her with such confidence even I had to believe him. My heart melted at the sight. I sighed and kept on walking; he would never notice me. I paused for a moment and pulled out the half loaf of bread I had saved from yesterday. An idea, a crazy one, formulated in my head. I quickly took my hair and shoved it under the hat I wore, and loosened my clothing over my feminine frame. I cleared my throat so that my voice would sound gruff and manly. I took a deep breath and approached Leo, wondering if I would later regret this snap decision.

"Monsieur gentil," I began, "you are truly a gift to the rebellion. May I split this half loaf of bread with you?" **(Kind sir)**

"Monsieur le président jeune, your heart is good. However I couldn't possibly deprive you of this well-earned bread," he answered. **(Young sir)**

"I stole it," I admitted in a small voice. "A…man has to live somehow, Monsieur. Your life is more valuable though. You have a cause to lead, a reason to fight, and probably a girl to fight for."

"You can have all of those things as well. If you join the rebellion. Join us, bon Monsieur, join me and your brothers in arms," he held out his hand. I thought about it for a moment. Leo believed I was a man. I could fight now. I could rebel. **(Good sir)**

I could also die. I could break my promise to my brother.

I split the bread in half and put a piece in Leo's palm.

"Count me in, Monsieur," I answered. He grinned and took my wrist, dragging me off somewhere.

"This," he whispered, "is the headquarters of our wing of the rebellion."

We entered and I was completely and utterly amazed. It was a large room full of wooden chairs and tables occupied by dozens of young men chatting away, all sporting red bandanas. I took the bandana Leo was offering me and tied it so that both of my wrists were now graced with the red cloth.

I was part of the rebellion now.

 **THIS LINEBREAK SAYS HAPPY ALMOST VALENTINE'S DAY/SINGLES AWARENESS DAY**

I slowly but surely found myself falling in love with Leo Valdez. He was kind, he was brave, he was funny, he was everything I had ever wanted.

Too bad he thought I was a man.

 **THIS LINEBREAK SAYS HELLO, IT'S ME**

Leo and I went into town to purchase-er, steal-some food for our men.

That's when everything fell apart.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mademoiselle," Leo apologized as he bumped into a woman. "Are you-" He stopped speaking.

She was absolutely beautiful, with cinnamon colored curls framing her face and dark almond shaped eyes.

"It's okay, Monsier," she replied. She walked away, humming quietly to herself.

"I don't even know her name," Leo stated in a hushed whisper. But there was no mistaking the look in his eyes.

It was love.

 **CE SAUT DE LIGNE EST EN FRANÇAIS (THIS LINEBREAK IS IN FRENCH)**

"Come now, men, it is time to fight!" Leo announced. "We must intercept the king's army!"

All the men, my brothers in arms, charged towards the door. I caught Leo's arm right before he excited.

"Leo," I swallowed hard. "I have to tell you something, if either of us are to fall in the battle to come."

"What is it?" he asked.

"I'm a girl," I answered. He was speechless for a moment. I pulled off my hat and tightened my cloak around my waist. His jaw dropped.

"You-you," he stuttered.

"My name is Adora," I said, " I hope this doesn't change your opinion of me." I grabbed a bayonet and charged into battle.

 **THIS LINEBREAK SWEARS IT'S THE LAST LINEBREAK OF THE CHAPTER**

"Adora, please help me find her," Leo pleaded.

"And in return?" I asked.

"Anything," he answered desperately. I took my coat off the rack and left headquarters to find the girl Leo sought.

 **THIS LINEBREAK SAYS THE PREVIOUS LINEBREAK LIED**

"Hey L-" I stopped mid sentence and hid behind the partially opened door I was about to enter through.

"I love you, Calypso," he said to the girl standing in front of him. He took her hands in his own. "You are the reason I fight. You are who I fight for."

My heart shattered.

"This battle is ours to win!" Leo bellowed.

"Leo, no!" one of the men yelled.

"Watch out, Leo!" another screamed. I diverted my gaze from the battle ahead of me to the enemy soldier with his gun raised creeping up behind Leo. I didn't even think about it for a second, not that I could even begin to comprehend my actions.

"NO!" I shouted, diving in front of Leo just as the bullet was fired. It hit me square in the chest and I groaned quietly, feeling death approaching me rapidly.

"CEASE FIRE!" Leo shouted. "Back off, you vile murderers! I SAID BACK OFF OR I WILL BURN YOU ALL DOWN!"

Leo fell to the ground and picked me up. My entire chest and midriff were coated in sticky red blood.

"Blood," he exclaimed in horror. "That is a lot of blood."

"It's okay, Leo," I said in a raspy voice. I let out an airy laugh.

"It's funny, I don't feel any pain at all, not in the slightest," I laughed. "I never even got to tell you that, that I love you. I love you, Leo Valdez. I love you."

With those last words, Adora Evanese took her final breath and her chest stilled forever.

Leo allowed some tears to escape his eyes as he clutched his deceased friend to his chest tightly.

His best friend, his brother in arms, his honorary sister, the one who found his true love for him, gone.

 **THIS LINEBREAK DECLARES ITSELF THE FINAL LINEBREAK**

Leo thought of Adora everyday.

He had never loved her as anything more than a brother-er, sister. His heart belonged to Calypso.

Yet his mind could never stop drifting to the brave, fierce girl who sacrificed herself on the battlefield for him, and fought for what she believed in.

He would never forget Adora Evanese for as long as he were to live.

 **A/N: Well that was interesting. As someone who knows nothing about France in the slightest, this was intriguing to write.**

 **I used Google Translate for the French so I'm sorry if there were any mistakes.**

 **Next chapter is probably Frazel, and I'm working on something with the Stoll twins. I'll try to update soon.**

 **My reviewers:**

 **StarFlight13: Well I do have to admit being a Hunter sounds cool.**

 **CrazyBlueOwl: Bonjour, awesome person. Aw I'm glad it was so emotional for you.**

 **Calefe: Wow, thank you! It's certainly a unique opinion, but hey, own it!**

 **Bookworm12321: Thanks!**

 **We're All Okay: You must admit I'm...punnomenal (ba dum ching) I'll include more of the HoO cast in the next chapter. I really need to end this sad streak where I keep killing off the characters. I think texting in ALL CAPS carries over to my stories sometimes.**

 **KoalaLover-ABC-123: Aw thank you so much!**

 **GryffindorPosidens Divergents: Hm, Hazel? Interesting.**

 **iwilllovebooksforever: Aw thanks!**

 **Twitterbirdd: Good points. Be entitled to your own opinions, it's a good thing.**

 **Livana10145: Aw thank you! No it's okay I agree with you, I didn't really write Thalia's character all that well. If she had been the focus of the chapter, I would have definitely put more effort into writing her as accurately as I could. I'm not sure if Hunters could get away with being gay. I would imagine they swear off love entirely, but I'm not sure. Yep, I ended up getting the right drum set, and now my band instructor heard and he wants me to learn how to play it so next year I can take over as jazz band drummer and be one of the designated set players. Yeah I really don't feel old yet, I still feel twelve. I think I have the brain of a five year old boy though lol. Being an eighth grader in high school sucks because all the upperclassmen can tease you relentlessly about it. But I know tons of short sophomores and seniors I'm taller than, so I guess I must look older if we're basing it off height. It's weird how I know mostly sophomores and seniors, and then practically no freshmen and juniors. I guess I started to feel like a teenager, even though I'm highly immature, just from hanging out with older kids in marching band and the play. I know, they've corrupted me, it's sad. Aw poor Frank! I feel like everybody thinks he's boring. But he kind of is to be honest. Thank you!**

 **pjofanloveroctachelforevsxoxo: Thanks! Did I ever** **mention I love your profile pic?**

 **MemyselfandI: I get where you're coming from, I have a younger cousin named Jason. Thank you!**

 **Neutrino2000: Thank you!**

 **I know nothing about France so I hope this chapter was okay. I need to stop this sad streak of killing off characters.**

 **QOTD: What's your favorite** ** _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_** **book? (Not HoO)**

 **Answer: Oh that's a hard one. I think it's the Lighting Thief. It started off the whole series, and sparked my love of reading. Without it the rest of the series would have never happened and I wouldn't have been writing this.**

 **R &R, love you guys, no flames please.**

 _ **"If I'm going to burn, it might as well be bright."**_

 _ **-Frank Zhang**_

 **Bri**


	11. Mother's Day Special

**A/N: Hello, hello, hello!**

 **It has been such a long time! I missed all of you! *virtual hug***

 **The good news is that I'm not dead! Please forgive me for taking so long! Real life got in the way again. *sighs***

 **I'm really eager for this chapter, so more about me at the end of the chapter for those who care.**

 **HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY! GO TELL YOUR MOTHER YOU LOVE HER!**

 **And on that note, here's the special Mother's Day chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I own socks. A lot of socks. That's pretty much it.**

CHAPTER 10: MOTHER'S DAY

 _Bob Jackson's POV_

"Bob! Wake up!" shouted an eager, hyper voice. I groaned and buried my head deeper into the pillow, yanking the fluffy duvet over my head.

"Bob!" the voice tried again, and I felt the weight of a ten year old girl crush into my back. "Bob! Bob! _Bob_!"

"Zoe," I mumbled to my younger sister. "Go away."

"But it's Mother's Day, Bob!" she countered. Knowing she wouldn't give it a rest, I groggily sat up, tiredly rubbing at my eyes. I glanced at my sister, eyes bright and awake and sparkling a bright emerald green. Her blonde curls bounced as she jumped on my bed. I ran a hand through my permanently messy blond ringlets and yawned loudly.

"It's Mother's Day!" Zoe repeated. "What should we do for Mom?"

"Well, first," I began, "I'm going to go shower. Wake your brother." I rolled out of bed, sprinting to the bathroom. As the hot water beat against my back, I relished in the fact that I beat my brother to the shower and got to enjoy the warm water in the cold of the surprisingly frigid morning. After I came out, dried off, ad got dressed, I saw my older brother in my room with a giggling Zoe on his back.

You would not believe what Dad went through to convince Mom to name their eldest son Jack Jackson. Initially, he pitched Jackson Jackson, but Mom shot that down pretty quickly. Personally, I think that would've been hilarious, but Mom wouldn't have it. Therefore, he was named Jack.

"Zo, what are your ideas for today?" I asked as Jack bent down to let Zoe climb off his back.

"Let's cook Mom breakfast!" she shouted, jumping up and down. Gods, did I have that much energy when I was ten?

"Zoe, none of us can cook," Jack pointed out. "We might burn down the building. That would be a pretty suckish Mother's Day gift."

"Says the person who gave Mom a coupon book for unlimited hugs last year," I teased with a grin.

"Shut up, man," Jack retorted, laughing it off.

"And suckish isn't a word," I continued. Jack let out a battle cry and pulled me into a headlock. Ah, how brothers show affection. I fought him off as Zoe pouted.

"But Mom would love it if we cooked for her! Please," she pleaded, stretching out the final word. Jack sighed.

"Fine, Zoe, we'll cook," he caved. He could never say no to our little sister.

"Yay!" she cheered. "You guys are the best brothers ever!"

"Well, I am," Jack clarified. He stuck out a thumb in my direction. "Don't know about this one." On instinct, I tackled him and we started wrestling on the floor. Again, how brothers show affection.

With an undetermined winner of our wrestling match, the three of us marched stealthily to the kitchen.

At the age of 16, Jack probably should know how to cook. Or at least have basic essentials mastered. Alas, he's about as helpful in the kitchen as an elephant would be. Plus, he's basically a clone of Dad, who's last attempt at cooking led to a visit from the Fire Department.

At the age of 14, I'm pretty clueless in the kitchen. I can make coffee and rice, but that's the extent of my cooking skills. Unless I have a recipe to follow, then I can pretty much make anything. I shoved my glasses further up my nose, a nasty habit of mine, as I cracked open a cookbook on the counter, searching for manageable recipes.

"What do you want to make, Zo?" Jack asked, juggling a large red apple and bruised orange from the counter. Attempting to juggle, I should say. He promptly dropped the fruit. Explains why he's a champion swimmer instead of playing a sport involving a ball, such as basketball.

"Everything!" Zoe answered. "We need to make eggs and pancakes and muffins and cookies-"

"Woah, Zo, slow down," I laughed. "How about I make blueberry muffins, you can make pancakes, and Jack makes eggs?"

"Okay!" she grinned, rolling up her sleeves. I quickly put on a pot of coffee, knowing Mom would need it after she saw the state of the kitchen after we were done. Following the recipe in the book, I managed to make a batter that looked somewhat decent. Okay, fine, it didn't look amazing, but it looked edible. As I was folding in the blueberries, I glanced around at the others. Jack was carefully cracking eggs into a bowl, then using a fork to pick out the shells. He also read off directions for Zoe to follow.

I spooned the batter into the muffin tin and popped it in the oven. I walked over to Jack.

"How's it going Jack-Jack?" I grinned.

"Do not call me that ever again, or I swear I will make your life a living hell from now on," he scowled, glaring at the eggs.

"Someone's grumpy this morning," I commented cheerfully as he ran a hand through his raven black hair, somehow making it even messier than it had been before.

"Here's a tip: you need to cook the eggs before you serve them," I explained slowly as if talking to a toddler.. He slapped me upside the head and yanked out a pan from the mahogany cabinet above us. He turned the stove on to the highest setting and dumped the eggs in. I noticed there were still some pieces of shell in them.

Jack overcooked the eggs. They were a crunchy mess, but they were our crunchy mess.

I took the muffins out of the oven late due to helping with the eggs, and cursed at the burned bottoms. I cut off the bottoms hoping nobody would notice.

"Oops," we heard Zoe say. We turned around to see her coated in flour from head to toe, the batter forgotten and not even close to complete. Then, she giggled, reached into the flour bag and, as if in slow motion, threw a fistful of flour at me all over my clean shirt. Jack howled with laughter.

"You missed a spot," he commented, reaching into the bag and throwing more flour on me.

"You too," I replied, voice sickly sweet as I threw flour at a surprised Jack.

This flour war went on, with a cackling Zoe, powder white Jack, and me wasting all the flour in the house.

 _"_ _What is going on here?"_

All three of us froze like deer in headlights, turning to see our father, the one and only Percy Jackson.

"Daddy," Zoe said sweetly and innocently "we're making Mommy breakfast."

"Is it her birthday?" he asked, eyes widening. "Is it July 12th already?"

"No, Daddy!" she giggled. "It's Mother's Day!"

"Oh, right," he smiled. "Let me help you guys then."

With the help of Dad (who insisted on making blue cookies), and a trip to the florist, we were ready to see Mom.

"Mommy! Mommy!" called Zoe, skipping merrily into our parents' bedroom.

"Yes, sweetie?" she answered, sitting up in her bed. Her stormy grey eyes that resembled my own rose to meet Zo's bright green ones, and she yanked her blonde corkscrew curls into a messy bun with a hairband that was on her wrist before speaking.

"Happy Mother's Day!" Zo yelled, tackling Mom in a hug. She laughed.

"Thank you, Zoe."

"We got you these flowers," Jack grinned, offering her the bouquet of two dozen red roses with a flourish of his hand.

"How beautiful!" she exclaimed.

"We made you breakfast, too," I told her, handing her a tray with some new eggs (mostly) lacking the crunch of eggshells, a muffin that was not burnt too badly, a mug of coffee, and a heaping stack of blue cookies.

"Mm," she exclaimed as she started eating. "Thank you all so much for this!" We all took turns hugging her.

"You're the best Mom ever," we chorused.

"Thank you, all of you," she grinned.

"Where's my hug?" Dad pouted. Mom rolled her eyes.

"Percy, you're behaving like a child."

"Children get hugs though!"

" _Percy_."

"Hey, Wise Girl?"

"Yes, Seaweed Brain?"

"We should've named him Jackson Jackson."

"Oh my gods, Percy, let it go."

"If you give me hug."

"Fine!"

She stood up and gave him a hug, but to her surprise he pulled her into a kiss. The three of us screamed and turned away.

"My eyes!" I shouted. "They burn!"

"I'm scarred for life!" Jack screamed.

"Ew!" Zoe shrieked. Our parents broke apart and chuckled.

"Kids, get ready," Annabeth ordered. "We're going to Aunt Calypso's for brunch."

"Will Grandma Sally and Grandpa Paul and Uncle Leo and Uncle Jason and Aunt Piper and Aunt Hazel and Uncle Frank be there?" Zoe asked.

"And Uncle Nico and Uncle Will and Aunt Thalia?" Jack continued.

"And all our cousins?" I finished.

"Yes, everyone will be there. Go get ready," Mom smiled, eyes creasing at the corners. As everyone left, I lingered behind.

"Are you okay, Bob?" she asked, concern spreading across her features.

"Yeah, Mom, I'm fine," I answered. "I just wanted to say I love you. Happy Mother's Day." She smiled softly at me.

"I love you too, Bob. You're the best son a mother could ask for." She pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead, tucking my curls behind my ear.

"Even better than Jack?" I asked. She laughed and pulled me into a hug, kissing my forehead and tucking my curls behind my ear.

Even though she didn't answer the question, I'll take that as a yes.

Wait until I tell Jack I'm Mom's favorite.

~The End~

 **A/N: It feels nice to update. Now, a few things I'd like to say...**

 **OH MY GODS! OH MY GODS!** ** _OH. MY. GODS_** **.**

 **100 REVIEWS! WE HAVE REACHED** ** _100_** **REVIEWS!**

 **Special shout out to guest SingleFireLeoV for claiming the spot of 100th reviewer! You're awesome! I will forever remember you as the 100th reviewer of my first story!**

 **So how's my life? Busy. Chaotic. Hectic. Stressful. Ew high school. I'm sorry I haven't updated, but I thought today would be a perfect day for a cute, lighthearted comeback.**

 **Also, good news, I GOT INTO THE REALLY GOOD SCHOOL!**

 **I'm still in shock and denial, even though I've** **already** **been to a bunch of orientation like things. Everyone I've met so far is super nice and nerdy so I think I'll fit right in.**

 **Now that all of my school applications are** ** _finally_** **over, I'm ecstatic I may have some actual time to live! And update!**

 **So yay more updating time!**

 **MY AMAZING REVIEWER PEOPLES! IT IS YOUR TURN TO BE ACKNOWLEDGED!**

 **CrazyBlueOwl: Nice catch! At some point it was Percabeth, but I decided Caleo was better so I changed all the names. I probably forgot to change the physical descriptions, but it should be fixed by now. Au revoir! (That's bye in French, I think. I'm really not sure. For all I know it could be "many pickles.") And thanks!**

 **KoalaLover-ABC-123: AW THANK YOU! YOU SEEM LIKE A REALLY AWESOME PERSON!**

 **Livana10145: Thank you! I probably could've added more detail to the end but I wanted more emphasis on the more dramatic events-plus I was pretty tired by the end of the chapter lol. It's just a high school, but it feels like I'm applying to a university. Honestly, I never imagined it would be this hard or stressful. But the school is SO amazing. I used to play piano in our school's jazz band, but this year I didn't have time (and a freshman jumped at the chance to replace me. Thanks, Josh. I thought we were friends, wow.) I try to incorporate humor in just about everything I do. I find that a little bit of humor, even in the darkest of times…oh gods this sounds like it's going to be deep and profound. Too tired for that. I'd love to hear your ideas! Writer's block is a curse that will truly never go away and strike when you least want/expect it. Yeah I'm a proud single** **pringle.** **I spent Valentine's Day with two of my best friends playing videogames and eating candy, it was great.**

 **Neutrino2000: Thanks!**

 **StarFlight13: Stoll chapter, it has not happened...yet. But it will! I just want to make sure I portray them well!**

 **We're All Okay: YOU GOT A MONTH GIVE ME SOME TIME. ALSO I HAVE YOUR HEADPHONES.**

 **EchoesInTheNight: Really? That's quite interesting. I googled it after you mentioned that, and it's true! Percy says it in The Sea of Monsters, and Travis is older. Mind blown.**

 **TooLazyToLogin: Aw you're so sweet! Thanks! Also your name speaks to me.**

 **Livana10145 (again): Aw, don't feel like crap! We all make stupid mistakes all the time, nobody's perfect! I'm so so sorry I didn't get the chance to update! I hope you feel better :)**

 **.779: YAYAYAYAYAYAY WELCOME BACK! IS THERE REALLY AN UPDATE DANCE? I MUST MASTER IT! I HATE it when the wifi stops working. It's like my life gets put on pause. Aw thank you! Oh, cool, I found my soulmate. I'll let you know if it works out when we're older. Hugs and butterfly kisses!**

 **SingleFireLeoV: HI 100TH REVIEWER! Yayyyyy I found another Leo-obsessed girl on Team Leo! OF COURSE I'M ON TEAM LEO! GO TEAM LEO! We all experience heartbreak in some form-for me, like you, it's not the romantic kind. Losing family members, friends moving away and going to different schools or states, lots of things. True friends never really go away. They always find a way back into your life eventually if it's destiny. Don't worry, I won't judge you. All of my reviewers, you're like my friends now. If you want to rant, I'll listen. I'm pretty good at that. Everybody needs to just let it all out some time. You wouldn't believe how many people have cried on my shoulder within the past week alone. Thank you for all your sweet and inspirational words and awesome Leo fangirling! You seem awesome! If my entire review section turns into a support group, so be it! Hope you like the new chapter!**

 **Guest: Yes, I recently saw the stage version and I loved it! It inspired me to rewatch the movie (and hopefully read the book soon) so it was fresh in my mind. I changed a few things, like how Leo (Marius) was poor instead of secretly rich and such and small details like that. I'm terrible at French too, don't worry!**

 **Via Athena: Percabeth for life!**

 **Guest: Haha I love that quote!**

 **Guest: I'M BACK YAY!**

 **Guest: Aw thank you! Titan's Curse was funny, I love Rick's sense of humor. And SoM was great too. Unless you saw the movie, the PJO movies were a disgrace to the fandom.**

 **Guest: I'm here now! I'm alright! Nothing awful happened! Nobody died! I'm still alive! Nobody's being mean to me! I suppose I'm having fun, Spring Break was a good break and I just had a field trip to an amusement park which was fun (and we won the band competition we went to the park for. We actually won eight first place trophies there, I'm so proud!) Nothing particularly wonderful occurred. My cousin just had a baby, so I was dragged into the whole baby shower/room decorating/baby naming process. Unfortunately, I did not win the lottery. I'm fine, thank you so much for your concern! You're awesome**

 **Guest: I'm so sorry! I'm back, I'm updating!**

 **^All five guests are probably the same person but I replied individually anyway…**

 **SHOUT OUT TO THIS GUEST: YOU ARE SO AWESOME! YOUR CONCERN IS SO SWEET!**

 **Livana10145: Hey Liv, don't worry nothing's happened to me. As for the fanfiction strike thing, I hope that's not a thing because then I'm probably breaking all the rules by updating. I just got swept up in life a little, nothing bad has happened. But thanks for your concern! And you can always talk to me too. :)**

 **Guest: Aw thanks! That's honestly so flattering I can't even.**

 **Okay I think I got everyone. I'm really, really sorry if I forgot someone!**

 **Last thing: I started reading Trials of Apollo and it's really fantastic!** **Read it as soon as possible guys!**

 **Everyone have a wonderful Mother's Day and I'll update soon! :)**

 **QoTD: Have you read or started Trials of Apollo? What do you think so far? (Without spoiling anything, please!)**

 **" 'Behold!' Percy shouted. 'The god's chosen beverage! Tremble before the** **horror of Diet Coke!' "**

 **-Brie**


	12. The Funeral

**A/N: Hello everyone!**

 **Here's a new chapter-Percabeth, they're just so darn cute.**

 **Warning: it's really sad. I almost cried writing this. Keep tissues handy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for my laptop and some tissues.**

 **Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 11: THE FUNERAL

 _Jennifer Oakley's POV_

I smoothed the front of my dress, which was simple and as black as tar, and brought myself to snap my gaze to my reflection in the clear glass of the mirror.

It still felt surreal, his death. I'm terrified that when I go to the funeral that the death will be confirmed, and in my mind it won't seem like simply a bad dream. It'll finally be reality.

I haven't known him since childhood, no. We started working together when we were twenty four year old, I believe. I was there for everything, his wedding, his kids' births, all his triumphant moments.

But things happened. I got a new job, he had to be with his family more. We slowly drifted apart over the course of a mere few months.

Then, suddenly, we got back into touch. It was great for a while, maintaining our old friendship.

Until he died.

The infamous, practically immortal Percy Jackson _died._

He deserved a good, long life. But his life was gone, taken away from him in seconds...

 _Percy Jackson was driving home from work. Wearing a large grin, he eagerly sat behind the wheel, excited to see his wife and kids after a long, tediously boring day._

 _He slowly drove onto the bridge near his house when he saw a car spiraling out of control._

 _It was moving fast, too fast for Percy to do anything, or even let a scream escape his lips. All he saw was a flash of an image, a man with his head lolling off the seat, a broken beer bottle in the hand._

 _Percy felt the impact and the car as it slammed into the side of his car. With a shudder he was violently shot out of the driver seat as the windows shattered and showered him in glass, leaving jagged cuts all over exposed bits of skin. The car flipped over, and Percy hit his head, his consciousness rapidly slipping away. His breathing was thin and fluctuating. Swallowing the blood from inside his mouth, he had to say his last words._

 _"_ _Annabeth," he said, breathing hard and rough, "I'll never forget you."_

 _He sucked in his final breath and with that, let his eyes flutter shut and he tightly wrapped both of his fists around his wedding band as his body stopped twitching. His chest stilled, and his final breath lingered in the air._

 _His car shook a bit, and then tumbled off the edge of the bridge, falling into the crashing waves below and sinking away._

It happened so fast. It all happened in a matter of seconds. It was all so heartbreaking, how Percy's life wasn't even his to be taken away, and idiotic drunk driver unfairly snatched it away before he could finish it.

Percy's body had been recovered. Oddly, the water healed the cuts and bruises. However, it couldn't knock life back into him. Percy Jackson was dead.

Taking a deep breath and pulling myself together, a now composed me glanced in the mirror. My dark auburn hair was neatly tucked into a chignon at the nape of my neck. My hazel eyes were glimmering with tears. I was clad in a simple, knee length black dress and black flats. I straightened myself and went into my car, driving to the funeral in untouched, heavy silence.

It was a small, cramped funeral room. Outside was a quaint little pond, clear water sparkling under the sun. Before entering, I scooped up some blue water lilies, knowing Percy would like them. I looked up at the sky. On a day like this, the rain should be pouring down, beating down on my head like a true cliche. The weather clearly didn't get the memo of the funeral. The sun was bright, radiant. Shining down on me. Smiling like it was all going to be okay. I shook my head of thoughts of the weather and entered.

It was full of people. All were wearing black and shedding tears. At the front of the room stood a small crowd of some people I recognized as Percy's closest friends.

There was a short girl with stunning golden eyes, gleaming with the tears in them so that they shone like the metal itself. Hazel. She held a baby in her arms, clutching close to her as a toddler pulled at her skirt. A man I was assuming to be her husband put an arm around her, and managed a crooked smile although there were tears in his eyes as well. Frank.

There was a tall blond man who looked like he was trying to stay strong. But there wasn't a dry eye in the crowd. Jason. He held hands with a crying woman whose eyes seemed to change color. Piper. A little girl poked her head between their legs.

There was a man with a broken smile, his curly brown hair neatly combed back. He looked impeccably clean, not a spot of grease or dirt on his suit. Leo. He and a gorgeous woman stood next to each other, him brushing tears off her cheeks and her cradling a baby. She must be Calypso.

There was a man who appeared to be in shock, his skin paler than a sheet of paper with wiry black hair hanging in his eyes. Nico Another man with combed golden hair resembling strands of woven sunshine solemnly put a hand on his shoulder. Will.

A sobbing man with curly light brown hair was being consoled by a woman with amber hair and eyes greener than I had even seen. The girl was Juniper, I knew.

"Grover, it'll be okay," she assured him, but he just shook his head and sobbed. _Grover._

Off to the side stood two other women. One had short black hair and piercing blue eyes, and she tried not to let a tear fall. Thalia, it must be. Similarly, the other woman tried to stay strong. She had an SPQU tattoo on her forearm and her dark brown hair was braided back. Reyna.

Next to the coffin was another woman, an all too familiar one.

Annabeth Jackson.

Her blonde curls were loosely and carelessly yanked into a messy ponytail. Nobody tried to stop the uncontrollable sobs coming out of her. Her grey eyes were shattered, her smile ceased to exist. Three kids stood behind her, two teenage boys and a younger girl. _Their kids._

I worked up the courage to walk over.

"Jennifer!" Annabeth cried, "oh, Jennifer!" She immediately embraced me and began to cry into my shoulder.

"Shh, Annabeth," I whispered, patting her back. "It'll be okay. He wouldn't want you to be like this."

"You're right," she sniffled. She paused. "You can look at his body, if you'd like. I couldn't bear to. But we're burying it soon."

"Thank you," I replied, breaking our embrace and touching her shoulder. "He loved you so much, you know?"

As I walked away I heard Annabeth choke back a sob and turned around to see her eldest son pull her into his embrace, attempting to console her. I turned around and made my way towards the coffin, bracing myself for what I was about to see.

Percy Jackson was lying in the coffin, still and lifeless. His raven black hair was still permanently messy and unruly. His sea green eyes were open, staring blankly at the ceiling. His skin was paler than I had ever seen it. He was dressed in a sharp navy suit.

Slowly and carefully, I placed the blue water lilies on his chest.

In his fists that were still tightly clenched, I knew was his wedding band, which he had clutched to during his final moments.

I reached forward and with shaking finger, gently closed his eyelids.

He looked peaceful now, like he was asleep.

Rest in peace, Percy Jackson. You deserve it.

I looked around the room, at the hundreds of teary people.

You will not be forgotten, Percy Jackson. There are so many people whose lives you're both touched and entered.

We love you.

 **A/N: RIGHT IN THE FEELS.**

 **MY AMAZING REVIEWERS!**

 **We're All Okay: YES IT'S YOUR TURN TO UPDATE**

 **Unicute17: Yay! :)**

 **Livana10145: Aw, thank you! No problem, I love replying to my reviewers! :) And your reviews always make me smile! I'm almost done with ToA and it's soooo good! Apollo is really hilarious and overall it's just an awesome book. Thanks so much!**

 **abcathena: Thank you!**

 **CrazyBlueOwl: Thank you! "Jack, son, you are a Jackson." is really the best line ever and Percy would definitely have fallen down laughing. Thanks again, your reviews are always fun to read and super supportive!**

 **KoalaLover-ABC-123: Thank you! :)**

 **Neutrino 2000: Thank you! And ToA is really good, I'm sure you'll love it once you get around to reading it!**

 **Guest/PercabethOTP996: Thank you so much! Solangelo, yay!**

 **.779: Thank you so much! Your reviews always make me happy and smiley!**

 **THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! :D**

 **QoTD: Who do you think would be the first of the Seven to die? I know this is a difficult question, and we don't want to imagine any of our heroes dying.**

 **"You drool when you sleep."**

 _ **-Annabeth Chase,**_ **The Lightning Thief**

 **Bri**


	13. Karaoke Night

**A/N: Hello!**

 **DO NOT FEAR THE UPDATE IS HERE!**

 **I've missed writing for you guys so much! I thought I would have lots of time to update in the summer, but I've been so busy with camps. Updates for the rest of the summer will hopefully be more frequent from now on.**

 **I realized I left you guys on a chapter where Percy died, which was very cruel of me. Don't worry, he's alive again in this chapter. This chapter's nice and happy to make up for it!**

 **So, I'm sure you'll want to get to reading now. This is a cute, lighthearted Caleo chapter I whipped up, and it includes some fun Leo theatrics. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer. I own nothing in the PJO/HoO universe. I also don't own the lyrics to "Cooler Than Me" by Mike Posner, all rights go to him and his record company.**

CHAPTER 12: KARAOKE NIGHT

 _Mia Alexander's POV_

"Going to try karaoke tonight?" Hansen asked me, bumping my shoulder with his.

"No way," I answered immediately, shaking my head at the thought.

"Mia, Hansen! Hurry up!" our friend, Lucas, shouted from up ahead. "I'm hungry!" Rolling my eyes, I broke into a long stride to catch up to Lucas, Natalie, and Peter.

The Eat and Beat is one of our favorite restaurants and hangout joints. The food is tasty, which you can enjoy while drunk buffoons and daring overdramatic teenagers alike make complete and utter fools of themselves singing karaoke on stage, which as you probably figured is highly entertaining to watch. I've seen Hansen and Lucas give it a shot before, performing sassy duets and hamming it up on stage, but the rest of my group of friends never had the guts.

"Welcome back, guys," our waiter, Jimmy, greeted. He was used to us by now. "Four burgers and one veggie burger right?" Natalie, our resident vegetarian, gave her nod of approval.

"Alright, be back in a few. Take a seat at any empty table," Jimmy told us with a dismissive wave of his hand. We claimed a booth right by the stage, where two obviously drunk guys were frolicking around while they sang their chosen song.

"Ready for tonight guys?" Hansen cheered, sandwiching me between him and Lucas.

"What's so special about tonight?" Natalie asked him, narrowing her eyes in suspicion at what Hansen could be planning.

"Why so suspicious, Nat? Just have a feeling tonight will be interesting," he answered with a wink. Natalie rolled her eyes and turned to talk to Peter, who had been watching this exchange go by with an amused expression.

Since Natalie and Peter were deep in conversation and Hansen, the mature seventeen year old he was, was trying to balance my spoon on his nose and Luke, who is clearly just as mature, was cheering him on, I let my eyes trail away towards the door, where a guy caught my eye.

He was beaming like Hansen on Christmas morning; meaning like an excited six year old.

He seemed to be incapable of standing still, as he was constantly fiddling with something, whether he be running a hand through his hair, tapping his foot, or wringing his hands together. His gaze was constantly on the move, undoubtably looking for someone. Suddenly, his eyes lit up. I followed his gaze to a girl in the doorway.

I have to say, she was gorgeous. Her long, cinnamon colored hair was intricately braided down the right side of her head. She was wearing a simple white dress. Her hazel eyes scanned the restaurant, meeting the gaze of the boy I had been watching earlier. She smiled, walking towards him. They hugged and then went to sit at a table.

"Stop stalking people," I heard Hansen say, feeling a chunk of bread hit the back of my head, courtesy of my bored best friend. He followed my gaze to the couple and scowled.

"I'm hotter than him," he commented, posing in such a melodramatic way that I had to laugh.

"Sure you are," I assured him, patting his arm sympathetically. I looked down at my plate to notice that my burger had a large bite taken out of it. Glaring suspiciously at my prime suspect, Hansen, his sheepish smile was answer enough for me to know who ate my burger. As I meekly swung my fist at his shoulder, I saw two brave souls approaching the stage. Upon second glance, I noticed it was the couple I had been watching earlier and abandoned my pursuit of hitting Hansen. Seeing that my attention was diverted elsewhere, he casually took the rest of my burger and turned towards the stage to watch the couple.

The girl was sitting down flipping through the thick binder of song options. The boy was standing, resting his head on hers and wrapping his arms around her.

They quickly decided on a song and went to the racks of costumes and props available to karaoke singers. The boy pulled on a leather jacket and the girl chose a pair of sunglasses.

The instrumental track of Cooler Than Me began playing, followed by whoops and cheers from the audience. The boy slid up to center stage and began to sing.

"If I could write you a song to make you fall in love, I would already have you up under my arm. I used up all my tricks, I hope that you like this. But, you probably won't, you think you're cooler than me," he sang in a horrendous off key voice accompanied by delightful theatrics. He was bouncing around the stage, singing to his girlfriend while she tried not to laugh and pretended to be annoyed.

"You got designer shades just to hide your face. And you wear 'em around like you're cooler than me. And you never say hey, or remember my name. And it's probably 'cause you think you're cooler than me," he continued, pulling a fluffy neon pink feather boa off the rack and wrapping it soundly around his neck. During the next verse, he shoved his feet into a pair of six inch heels and promptly fell over. However, he did not stop singing and simply changed into shorter heels and kept strutting around the stage.

When they were done, the whole restaurant awarded them a standing ovation, us included. Everyone was screaming and clapping. Then the boy grabbed the girl by the waist, dipped her close to the ground, and kissed her. The crowd erupted in cheers. With a flamboyant bow from the boy and neat curtsy from the girl, the pair left the stage and went back to their table, where I noticed they were joined by some others. The blond boy and boy with seaweed green eyes clapped him on the back, and the Asian boy and girl with golden eyes offered him high fives. The girl with blonde curls rolled her eyes, and offered a fist bump. The girl with choppy brown hair patted his head and they all sat down, laughing.

"You know, I'm better looking than all of them," Hansen whispered.

"Shut up," I laughed, not hesitating to punch him in the arm this time.

I finally looked away from the other group, smiling towards my own. My friends were fantastic. Maybe we weren't as crazy as that other group, or as collectively good looking (seriously, they were like gods and goddesses), but we were close, and we were happy.

I turned to Hansen and wrapped my arms around his waist in a tight embrace.

"What's this for?" he chuckled, returning my embrace.

"For being a good friend," I whispered into his shoulder. "Thank you." He tightened his arms around me.

"Always, Mi."

They weren't my friends. They were my family.

 **Aw, I like Mia. I could probably write a whole story about her.**

 **Anyway, hope you liked that little transition back into writing this fanfic.**

 **REPLIES TO MY AMAZING REVIEWERS! (sorry if I forgot someone, it's been a while)**

 **Rebal Reader: Oh yes I did. I killed Percy Jackson. But it's okay, because he's alive again in this chapter.**

 **Marcia: Thank y-right, don't say thank you. But in my mind I still will say it, because you're so nice and awesome. I'll try to think better of my writing *salutes*. This review hit me hard, I just got so emotional at all of the sweet comments. *sigh* I have to say it, I'm sorry, because you deserve it... _THANK YOU_ FOR EXISTING!**

 **Koala: I'M UPDATING YAY! Thank you for always reading and reviewing and making me smile! :)**

 **Gwyn: I feel like Frank would be the first to die too, his life** ** _is_** **tied to a piece of wood that could burst into flames at any moment. Thank you for your kind words!**

 **Yes I'm Leo: AW THANK YOU! :D**

 **CrazyBlueOwl: Ah, true, true. Haha, thanks!**

 **Liv: HELLO! I need to thank you for existing, because your reviews always make me happy. I agree. Hope you liked this update! :)**

 **Liv (again): Oh my goodness I'm so sorry I didn't update! I was so swept up in finals and life that I didn't even know what day it was most of the time. Life always gets better. If you have no friends now, that means you just haven't met your perfect friends (and I'm always here for you too.) I lost my grandma a few years ago, and at the time I didn't really know what was going on. Condolences never sound genuine, so I won't bother with the "I'm so sorry." It hurts. It hurts a lot. Wounds heal over time though. Not completely, but enough. Whoever it is, they're in a better place now and they would want you to be happy.**

 **Liv (again, again): DO NOT FEAR THE UPDATE IS HERE! Hey, that rhymes.**

 **Guest: I swear I wasn't trying but then the chapter turned out um...very differently then I had envisioned and...yeah.**

 **Emerald: Wow, thank you so much for all the compliments! I'm really sorry about that, I don't know much about the French Revolution. But that chapter was around the time I saw Les Mis and the inspiration kind of just hit me like a brick. Thank you again! Good luck with college admissions, try not to stress too much over it! Stress never helps!**

 **Ethempat: Your review really made me smile! Thank you so much for all the nice words and for reading my story!**

 **Megan: Sorry fam ;)**

 **Guest: Thanks for your review!**

 **olivehuntress: Aw, thank you so much!**

 **EchoesInTheNight: *gasp* you cruel heartless monster. Just kidding!**

 **Guest: Thanks! Yay for grammar!**

 **Daonne Wallace: Yes, I'm aware. That's why there is a disclaimer crediting all rights to them and I said I don't own it.**

 **Guest: I HAVE UPDATED YAY!**

 **Guest: Gah I'm so sorry we all love a happy Percabeth! Aw, thanks!**

 **Cynder2013: That does not sound like fun...**

 **Guest: Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for your concern!**

 **Angel: Hm, really? Also, did I really use that quote? Haha, sorry the document that contains this story is very unorganized.**

 **Guest: Thank you so much!**

 **Eeveecat: yes**

 **THANKS TO EVERYONE!**

 **Hm I really owe you guys a happy Percabeth chapter after the previous one. I'll try my best to update really soon!**

 **Also, I HAVE 148 REVIEWS! WE'RE SO CLOSE TO 150 AAAAAH!**

 **QOTD: Are there any good books/series that you'd recommend?**

 **Answer: Recently I read Red Queen thanks to the recommendation of a friend, and it was _so good._ I'm almost done with the sequel now and I highly ****recommend giving the series a shot. Now I have to wait until 2017 for the third one, oh the agony.**

 _ **"Can we just call them storm spirits? Venti makes them sound like evil expresso drinks." -Leo Valdez**_

 _ **Bri**_


	14. The Gamer

**A/N: Hey guys! It's been a while! Stay tuned at the end for a lengthy author's note, but first enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: please don't sue me**

 **CHAPTER 13-THE GAMER**

 _Alex Jetson's POV_

Clink. Another quarter slides in, and I prepare myself for another hour of gaming, cracking my knuckles and positioning them carefully and thoughtfully on the controls.

I don't come hear to play. I come to win.

Naturally, I have gathered a crowd. It's a common occurance. Come see Alex Jetson play, unlike anything you've seen before! Marvel at her natural talent and unrivaled skill as she crashes through zombies and starships as it's as easy as breathing! Watch her tear through the ranks and snag every record!

You see, I hold every single high score on every game in the entire Groomba Seaside Arcade. It might help that I've lived beside it for the past seventeen years of my life. I've grown up listening to the whir of machinery, the coins sliding into the slots, the tapping of fingers on controls, and the whoops and cheers of victors as their tickets spill out. I spend hours upon hours in here every single day with my so-called fans. Nobody dares challenge me. Until one fateful day...

It was the last day of finals at school. I was ecstatic, of course, and nothing sounded more relieving and tranquil than a good round of games at my arcade. Excidedly, I hopped on my skateboard and reached my arcade at breakneck speed. The sun was bright and the sky was a dazzling blue, completely free of clouds, just beautiful. I entered the dark arcade, smiling at some of the friends I've made throughout the years. Oddly, they all got quiet. Everyone averted their eyes, lowering their gazes to the sticky violet carpeting and not making a sound. Shrugging off their strange behavior, I left my skateboard at the entrance and pulled on my gaming gloves. I love my gloves, fingerless and made out of tough leather, constricting my hands just enough so that I don't falter and misclick while still allowing me to move loosely and freely. I've been using the same pair for years, they're fantastic and worn in just enough to allow me the ultimate support.

I approached my best game, Pac Man, and just as I dug a quarter out of my pocket, I felt a tug on my sleeve. Turning around, I saw a younger boy, maybe around 14, who I had recognized as one of the faces in my usual admiring crowd.

"U-um, e-excuse me Alex, b-but I wouldn't p-play that if I were y-you," he stuttered, keeping his eyes shifted to the side.

"Why not?" I asked politely, inspecting the machine. "Doesn't seem to be down."

He bit his lip and looked anywhere but at me. My eyes widened in realization.

"You don't mean to tell me…"

"I didn't want to be the bearer of bad news…but someone beat your high score."

I bit my lip so hard it drew blood as I crashed my hands onto the control pannel, scrolling to the high scores. Etched right above Queen_Alex-1000289, in glowing capital letters casting an illuminated glow on my face in the dim of the arcade was THE_SUPER_SIZED_ MCSHIZZLE-2000289.

I felt my eyes widen. He beat my score by one million. One. Million.

"Not for long, McSchizzle," I grumbled, cracking my knuckles and getting ready to play.

"Alex, I've got to close up in five minutes, seriously," Jimmy, the owner, reminded me. He had been saying that for the past hour, poor man wanted to go home.

I was the last one in the arcade, the only light in the room cast upon my weary face and illuminating from the bright screen of the Pac Man machine.

"I need to beat this record, Jimmy," I answered just as a squid killed my Pac Man. I cursed profusely and dug around for more quarters. Jimmy placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm going to go, Alex. Here are the keys, lock up for me when you're done alright? And don't play too long, Alexandra, or I'll tell your father," he ended with the empty threat, letting the door swing closed behind him before I could yell at him for using my full name.

Nobody calls me Alexandra. Nobody. Except for my mother, but I see her so rarely anyway. She's too busy with her new family. Her perfect new husband, her perfect new kids, and way too busy to give a damn about my broken father or her loner daughter.

But no matter. I'm a new person too. I'm Alex, classic gaming champ.

Or at least I was. Now I've been stripped of everything that I had left, even my title.

My dad is probably too drunk to notice whether or not I'm home. Locking the door to the arcade, I pooled out my coins and started popping them into the machine.

I woke up to the door opening in the morning, slumped against the machine reading Queen_Alex1-199425-NEW SECOND PLACE RECORD.

Second place.

"Morning, Jimmy," I greeted as the older man walked in.

"Good morning, Alex. Please tell me you didn't stay here all night," he said, concerned.

"Wouldn't be the first time," I answered with a small, strained laugh.

"Alex, I'm worried about you. Is this because of your mother's wedding last weekend?" Jimmy asked. He was an old family friend of ours, and well informed with all going on in the Jetson family. My mom had married into her perfect new family last weekend, and neither my father nor I had been in attendance. The past week has been pretty rough for us as old feelings were stirred up.

"The nerve she had, inviting us to her wedding," I scoffed, blinking rapidly so I wouldn't cry.

"It would also be bad if she didn't invite you," Jimmy pointed out.

"Are you siding with her?" I spat out, narrowing my eyes defensively.

"God, no," Jimmy quickly corrected. "Of course not. I'm just pointing out that the situation is bad however you look at it. Your mom remarried, it's like she's truly gone to you now."

"Yeah," I agreed, fearing the truth that he pointed out. "But she was never really mine."

"Hey, cheer up, kiddo," he tried a smile, and handed me a few stacks of quarters. "I'll make you a milkshake for breakfast."

"Thanks," I smiled politely and stood to stretch out my sore limbs.

I played until my thumbs were sore but I kept falling just shy of McShizzle's record.

"Stupid!" I kicked the machine. I slid to the ground, leaning against the body of the machine and away from the glowing screen of disappointment.

"Are you alright? You gave that machine quite a beating," a concerned male voice spoke. I looked up to see a boy around my age, maybe a few years older. He had caring brown eyes, messy black curls, and a smile that made everything seem okay. He had a mischievous aura to him, and an unintimidating one as well due to his scrawny build and height, although he was still taller than me.

I stood to my full height. I probably looked like a mess, with my dark brown hair thrown haphazardly into a ponytail, steely grey eyes with deep purple bags under them, and faded tear stains on my cheeks. I had thrown on an old hoodie and jeans, and wore mismatched socks under my Vans.

"I was 12," I began sorely. "12 when my mother left. Too young to have formed real memories, too old to have forgotten what she was like. I spent all of my time at this arcade. I hold the top records in all of these games, Pac Man being my strong suit. But my perfectly peaceful life began to fall apart. My mom remarried, into the most perfect blonde haired, blue eyed family with a high class husband and two new kids, a boy and a girl, with good grades, darling personalities, and a long list of accolades on their life resume. Our final ties were cut. She even had the audacity to invite my father and I to the wedding, to see her kick us out of her life fully! Not like she contacted us at all for 5 years anyway, nope. I had to raise myself through the most difficult years of my life, into a teenager. The only comfort in my life is this arcade, where I feel safe and accepted as people cheer me on when I top records, clap me on the back as I rack up points, or offer spare quarters and sweet smiles when they see me in the zone. Even if I'm a loner, it's nice to be noticed. And then some random guy just sweeps in and takes my score away like it's nothing! Like everything I've worked for and earned and felt secure in, gone! What kind of name is McShizzle, anyway? It's stupid."

He looked at me with wide eyes. We had both sat down in the middle of my rant, me sitting against the machine and him kneeling in front of me.

"I'm so sorry," I apologized with the sudden realization that I had blurted out my darkest secrets to a random stranger. "Disregard everything I just said."

"No," he bent down to sit beside me. "Losing your score doesn't mean you lost yourself, Alex."

"Yes it does," I whined, choosing not to question that he knew my name. I was famous around here, Jimmy had my framed picture on the wall and everything.

"You're more than your score. You're strong, a fighter! You've pushed away people, not letting anyone in. You blame yourself for your mother leaving, you thought you weren't good enough, you thought you didn't deserve happiness. But you wanted it to seem like you were, and you became the champion in the arcade, the one place where you're the queen," he paused. "Am I right?"

"Spot on," I admitted. "I didn't even realize."

"You know, we can unplug the machine. Erase McShizzle's score. Or I can try to top his score for you, I'm pretty good at Pac Man," he offered.

"No," I shook my head. "It's my score. I need to earn it. And if I don't McShizzle is the better man in this situation. He deserves it. It's just a score anyway."

The stranger smiled and stood, offering a hand to pull me up. As we both stood, I grew immensely thankful for his kind smile, listening ears, and sound advice and revelations.

"Thank you, er," I paused, goading him for his name.

"I'm Leo," he responded. "Leo Valdez."

"Alex Jetson," I smiled. "Thank you, for everything."

"No need to thank me," he smiled, waving a goodbye and leaving the arcade. I gathered up my extra quarters and handed them out to the little kids around the arcade, and left.

FOUR YEARS LATER

"And that's how its done," I smiled at Sammy, a little boy in awe of me.

"Wow, I can't believe you have the second top score in Pac Man! That's so cool!" he beamed.

"I don't know, you're pretty good. Planning to snatch my record and McShizzle's?" I asked lightly. "Go for it!"

He grinned as I handed him a handful of quarters. I knelt down next to him.

"Sammy, these are my gaming gloves. They're very precious to me, and I want you to have them. Stay with this arcade, and carry on my legacy. Game for years to come," I talked as I pulled my worn leather gloves from my pocket. "May they give you good luck."

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm moving to New York. I'm going to go to college there, and establish a good career."

"All alone?" he asked in awe.

"No, of course not, silly! My best friends Samantha and Mason are coming with me!"

"Wow, your friends are traveling with you!"

"Yes, we're very close. I met them a few years ago, in this very arcade, after some words of wisdom from a stranger helped me," I paused. "Game on, Sammy." We fist bumped and I parted ways with the enthusiastic child.

"Ready to go?" a voice asked. I turned around to see Mason.

"Yeah," I looked around fondly. "I'm going to miss this place."

"Me too, there are some good memories," he remised.

"Like when I dumped a milkshake on your head," I offered.

"Maybe not that one," he chuckled. "Come on, Sam and the luggage are in the car."

I spared one last fond glance, and then I left.

A stranger was watching Alex from the corner. A smiling man who had helped her in the past.

He strode over to the Pac Man machine and his fingers danced over the controls easily, and he had a new unbeatable high score.

In_Honor_Of_Queen_Alex-5036980

Alex had grown and matured into a happy and healthy adult. She had friends, and joy to spread to all. He exited to the parking lot to see Alex and her friends talking outside.

"I wish I had gotten the chance to meet him. To thank him," Alex sighed.

"Who?" the tall boy beside her asked.

"McShizzle," she laughed. "He did so much for me without even knowing."

"I know," Leo whispered to himself. "You have thanked me, although you didn't need to. But regardless, you're welcome, Alexandra Jetson. And I thank you as well."

As Alex climbed into her car, Leo turned away smiling once again, and piled into his own car with his friends.

 **A/N: A lot has happened in the past half year. My last summer was enjoyed before beginning my new school, which has been awesome! I've made incredible friends, and it helps with the insane amount of work I have. This school requires much more work than my old one, and I truly love it, but it does leave less time to write. I always try to write snippets here and there when I'm bored, but never time to really invest in something post worthy. I was just off for the holidays, so I wanted to throw in a chapter before I got back. (Side note: wow, it's 2017!) I joined my school's robotics team, and the brutally intense season begins tomorrow. If I don't post anything for the next month and a half/two months, robotics has probably killed me.**

 **A loved one in my family recently passed away. He was an incredible person. Trying to balance my emotions and school and not falling apart has been difficult, and every time I got a review I felt the urge to update because they make me so happy. I'm sorry I've been gone for so long, but I don't want to abandon fanfiction. Thank you for putting up with me! My writing skills have also drastically improved, maybe I'll edit previous chapters sometime soon because as I read them back I'm surprised at how much I improved.**

 **TO MY REVIEWERS-LOVE YOU GUYS! :D 3**

 **I kind of forgot where to start with these, so I'm sorry if I miss someone!**

 **Liv-I hope you liked the chapter! Thank you so much for putting up with me! Every time you review I feel like writing another chapter and putting it up, but I also suck at time management so organization for when to update is difficult. Trying to go back a few reviews-have you read Cursed Child, the Harry Potter play, yet? Of course, it didn't hold a candle to the series but it was still pretty good and fulfilled my Harry Potter craving. Red Queen is by Veronica Roth I believe, I preferred the first book to the sequel, which has a bit of a slower pace.**

 **Guest-You're a great human, honestly. Your frequent reviews (assuming you're the same person in each similar guest review) give me a rush of inspiration, and I appreciate it so much. Thank you!**

 **marciavilla-Reading your reviews always makes me so happy! I can sense the enthusiasm! Thank you so much! 3**

 **Percy-Thanks for the idea! Maybe I will one day! :)**

 **IMABOSS-Haha, thanks so much! :D**

 **StarFlight13-Ooh, dragons and elves! Sounds interesting! I'll add it to my list!**

 **Echoes-Thank you for your kind words and book suggestions, it all sounds great! Eh, the disclaimer makes me feel secure, but thanks for telling me! :D**

 **KoalaLover-Aw thanks! :D I ship them too!**

 **MayIsSwag-Thanks**

 **DoctorWhoGirl-Solangelo chapter will definitely happen in this story, idk when. If I get a good, original idea for them, it shall be written. Thank you! :)**

 **Princess Andromeda: Thank you! :) The perfection of Percabeth is truly magical.**

 **Ethempat: Aww thanks! :D**

 **Kurohime: Oh, thank you! My mom can speak French fluently but I don't know any beyond fifth grade required French haha.**

 **K-LOL CANT HELP YOU**

 **Liln04-Yup**

 **Think that's everyone. THANK YOU ALL 3**

 **Question: To stay in theme with the chapter, what's your favorite game? It can be an arcade classic, such as Pac Man, or something more modern, like Mariokart or whatever floats your boat.**

 **Answer: That's a tough one since I love games. I love stuff like Mario, Pokémon, Zelda, Sonic-I've been playing Nintendo games forever. I got into Fire Emblem a few years ago, and it's an awesome franchise. I've never liked war games but it's a very tasteful war game, focusing more on strategy and less on killing and boom boom die die. With the storyline, being able to interact with the characters (you can force characters to be friends with each other or marry each other, it's great), and the fact that classically when a character dies, they're gone for the rest of the game, so every move counts. I'll go play now.**

 _ **"' I'm the Super-sized McShizzle, man!' Leo said. 'I'm Leo Valdez, bad boy supreme. And the ladies**_ **love** _ **a bad boy.' "**_

 **Later gator,**

 **Bri**


End file.
